Temptation
by Kylelover101
Summary: After the crash that took the lives of The Curtis parents, Soda's dreams of having his own life are long gone; especially after knowing he's stuck caring for his autistic little brother, Ponyboy. A story in Dedication to: Pinksugarrush.
1. Chapter 1

****Hello everyone, this is Kylelover101 with my new story. I have read a story similar to the one I am writing by ****_Golden Greaser_**** (I swear I'm NOT taking her idea and calling it mine) but she never finished it, which saddened me deeply. As most of you know, I am pregnant, with pregnancy comes lots of time for Netflix and movies. I watched one called: ****_What's Eating Gilbert Grape_****; it was one of my favorite movies growing up and I had the idea to mix that in with a possible story. So after the movie was finished, I wrote a plot on paper and now I present it to you, ladies and gentlemen. ****

****I would also like to take the time to dedicate this story to: ****_Pinksugarrush_****. (The fan-fic author of: ****_Doll House_****) Honey, I hope this motivates you to write more and hopefully you will someday finish your story that I love so much. ****

****Here are some medical notes I found on some medical websites that I'm sure will help readers who don't understand Mental Retardation: ****

****Mental retardation** (MR): **is a condition diagnosed before age 18, usually in infancy or prior to birth. Including below-average general intellectual function, and a lack of the skills necessary for daily living.

Some of the most common signs of intellectual disability are:

1.) Rolling over, sitting up, crawling, or walking late  
2.) Talking late or having trouble with talking  
3.) Slow to master things like potty training, dressing, and feeding his or herself  
4.) Difficulty remembering things  
5.) Inability to connect actions with consequences  
6.) Behavior problems such as explosive tantrums  
7.) Difficulty with problem-solving or logical thinking

**Autism:** Autism is a developmental disorder that appears in the first 3 years of life, and affects the brain's normal development of social and communication skills.

Most common signs of autism are:

**Stereotypy** is repetitive movement, such as hand flapping, head rolling, or body rocking.  
**Compulsive behavior** is intended and appears to follow rules, such as arranging objects in stacks or lines.  
**Sameness** is resistance to change; for example, insisting that the furniture not be moved or refusing to be interrupted.  
**Ritualistic behavior** involves an unvarying pattern of daily activities, such as an unchanging menu or a dressing ritual. This is closely associated with sameness and an independent validation has suggested combining the two factors.  
**Restricted behavior** is limited in focus, interest, or activity, such as preoccupation with a single television program, toy or game.  
**Self-injury** includes movements that injure or can injure the person, such as eye-poking, skin-picking, hand-biting and head-banging. A 2007 study reported that self-injury at some point affected about 30% of children with ASD.

**I think you've all had enough of my blabber, I hope you all enjoy the story and review, as f****or Pinksugarrush, keep writing and Stay Gold.**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

**Title: **Temptation

**Summary: **After the crash that took the lives of The Curtis parents, Soda's dreams of having his own life are long gone; especially after knowing he's stuck caring for his autistic little brother, Ponyboy.

**Rating: **T

* * *

_Sodapop's P.O.V_

The doctors told Mom not to even look at Ponyboy when he was born. They wanted to save her from heartache because it was estimated he wouldn't live four hours because of her early labor. Mom fought to see him and soon a few hours turned to one day, one day turned to a week, weeks turned to months and months turned to years.

Ponyboy had beaten the odds and lived. He was thirteen now, young, wild and always in trouble-

"SO-DA!" I could hear him laughing. I groaned, tossing my spoon into my bowl of cereal as I rushed to where I could hear him laughing. I ran out to the porch, looking up I saw a pair of feet dangling. I groaned and when I went to grab him, Ponyboy shrieked and kicked my hands away.

I ran out into the yard.

"Ponyboy Michael, you get off the roof, right now!" I couldn't look away for one second to eat my food and he's already gotten himself into danger. Ponyboy just laughed, swinging his feet, danging off of the roof. I sighed, noticing the ladder by the side of the house. Knowing he must have used that to get up on the room, I moved it and placed it on the ground.

"Now what, Pony? You're stuck." I was only doing this to teach him a lesson, but I guess it looked cruel if a stranger might have passed by our house seeing me on the ground with a ladder and a kid on the roof. Ponyboy curled his knees up to his nose, hiding his face.

"Hmmmm," He whined. I tapped my foot, I was loosing my patience with Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, you better get down here before Darry comes home!" Darry was due back from work any minute. I hated when Ponyboy acted up just before Darry got home, because it put me in a bad mood with Ponyboy and I'm blamed for Ponyboy's actions. Like a while ago Ponyboy wanted to color with his new crayons he got for his birthday, I went to the bathroom, came back and he was coloring on the walls. I tried to clean it up as best as I could before Darry came home, but he walked right through the door before I could start cleaning.

"Come, Soda! Lookie, lookie!" Ponyboy laughed, obviously not feeling guilty anymore as he pointed out towards the rest of the neighborhood.

"Ponyboy, get down here." I frowned, crossing my arms.

"Come up with . . .with-with me!" Pony shirked, giggling, followed by a notorious habit he had was sometimes flopping his hands together to smack them around.

I sighed, "If I go up there, then you'll come down, right?"

"Yup-yup!" He laughed, I sighed, setting up the ladder and climbing on to the roof of the porch. Once I was sitting next to Ponyboy, I waited a few minutes. I fixed my eyes on the rooftops of other houses in the neighborhood. The sun was low in the sky, indicating it was almost six o' clock, but if you squinted your eyes you could see parts of the city in the distance.

"Alright, I sat up here with you, now let's go." I sighed.

"No, I want to be high!"

I snickered, shaking my head, I couldn't laugh at the dirty thought of Pony's wrong sentence. I knew he couldn't help with some of his vocabulary, but some things he said were just too funny.

"No, Let's go before Darry-"

Too late, Darry had pulled up into the driveway. "Oh, no." I groaned. I heard the door slam and a few footsteps.

"Soda! What are you doing?" I looked down at Darry, I could tell by the look on his face that he was working out in the sun all day by his tan line, his shirt looked sweaty and he was probably tired from work. He didn't sound too pleased to see us on the rood.

"Ask monkey here." I pointed to Ponyboy.

Ponyboy just laughed, "Monkey, swinging monkey!"

"Get him off of the roof, Soda!"

"Hey, he wouldn't come down unless I came up!"

"Yeah, nice excuse buddy. Com'on, let's go!"

I turned to glare at Ponyboy who just sheepishly smiled at me. I sighed, "Com'on, runt. Let's go eat." I gently held on to his waist and he instantly wrapped his arms around my neck, hiding his face. "Love Soda, big bro'der." Ponyboy had this way to get out of trouble, if he cuddles and rubs your back then he's pretty much kiss-assing you so he won't be in trouble.

Unfortunately, I fell for it.

"Fine, fine." I put his on the grass. "Don't. Do that. Again. Ya' dig?"

He nodded, "I Gig."

. . . .

"Soda, can you play with Ponyboy while I fix dinner?" Darry asked from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes sitting on the couch watching TV while Ponyboy played with some educational blocks on the floor. Darry was thick-headed if he forgot that I was"playing" with Ponyboy _all day_.

Cooking dinner or any meal for that chance was usually my only chance away from Ponyboy. "Com'on, Dar, let me cook. You haven't see Ponyboy all day. He misses you."

It wasn't a lie, Ponyboy might have missed Darry, but he didn't say anything to me. Darry sighed, nodding. "Sure little buddy. No food coloring, I'm trying to get Ponyboy to eat by himself today."

"Good luck." I muttered when he was out of ear shot. Ponyboy didn't like the feel of silverware. He often complained and cried about having to feed himself. I knew how this dinner would go down, either Ponyboy would sob and cry until someone fed him, or he'd throw a major fit and refuse to eat at all.

While I made pasta and fixed a salad, I got a good view of seeing Darry play with Ponyboy on the floor. Ponyboy looked to be enjoying himself and Darry didn't seem bothered at all. I felt a twitch come to my mouth and a sting to my heart. I never recalled Darry playing with me like that when I was young. I'm sure we had our share of playing with each other, but when Ponyboy was born Darry would either help Mom or Dad with Ponyboy, or run to his "new friends" he made at school. Leaving me alone with playing with Ponyboy.

I could remember Mom swatting my hands when I took toys away from Ponyboy. Her swats never truly hurt, but knowing the fact that she "sided" with Ponyboy hurt. Dad had a lot of time on his hands working and teaching Ponyboy how to walk at age two that he never played with me. Mom was a lost cause since her life pretty much revolved around Ponyboy 24/7. She tried to make time for Darry and Me, but when Ponyboy cried, she went running to him. Darry had sought comfort from Dad and I was left with no one, at least, that's what it felt like.

"Dinner's done!" I called.

"Com'on, buddy, let's eat." Darry smiled, helping Ponyboy to his feet. Sometimes if Ponyboy sat too long, he needed help getting up and walking a little.

I forced a smile as I set the table. I told myself that I wouldn't feed Ponyboy tonight; Tonight, Darry would have to deal with Pony.

"Alright, eat up." Darry placed a fork by Ponyboy and Pony looked confused. I slurped on my noodles, ready for the show to start.

"No!" With that, Ponyboy knocked the fork on the floor.

"Ugh, Pony." Darry sighed, "Com'on, you need to feed yourself, it's yummy." Ponyboy continued to shake his head until hair flopped around. I hid my smirk by eating more. Darry was getting frustrated and Ponyboy kept fighting. Pretty soon Darry gave up.

"Fine, have it your way. Soda, will you feed him?" I went to argue, but Darry already put his plate away and headed to his room.

I sighed, Ponyboy rubbed his stomach. "Hung'wy, Soda."

"_Hungry,_ Ponyboy. And com'ere." I was fed up with him sitting on my lap for the millionth time that day, but reluctantly I began to feed him. Ponyboy ate very little, very slowly. When he announced he was done, he barley ate one fourth of his plate. I swear, we lose so much food because of him. Ponyboy hopped off my lap and made a run for the living room, probably to play with his blocks some more.

I had done the dishes and cleaned off the table when Darry came out of his room, telling Ponyboy he needed a bath. I blocked the back door while Darry guarded the front, Ponyboy was completely locked in. He screamed and cried, begging Darry to not give him one. Among silverware, itchy clothes and other things, the one thing Ponyboy couldn't stand was water. He didn't mind running his hands under it, but when it came to bathing, it was a an all out war in order to get him in the tub without tears.

"It'll be quick, Ponyboy. You can have toys." Darry struggled to get Pony's pants off as the auburn was kicking, trying to get free. When Darry did manage to undress him, Ponyboy threw a major fit, crying and splashing in the water, soaking Darry's shirt.

"Soda, hand me the soap." Darry asked, trying to keep calm. It was hard to wash Pony's hair when the boy was struggling and a few times soap got into his eyes, finally after maybe a few minutes of fighting Ponyboy relaxed when his hair and body was washed.

"Alright, you calm?" Darry asked.

Ponyboy sniffed, nodding as he continued more crocodile tears to trace his face. "You can play for a little while, but I'm coming in soon. Soda, stay and watch him, please."

"What?" I argued. Darry gave me a look I'd rather not fight with and I sighed. After Pony's bath it would be an hour of letting him draw, or read, or do something quiet and then it's off to bed; which was another war to fight. Ponyboy squealed with laughter as I slid on an over-sized plaid shirt over him.

"Alright, Ponyboy. Bedtime." I forced a smile.

"Sto'wy." He was tugging on the front of my shirt. I stretched, "Not tonight, buddy. I'm tired. Let's just go to bed."

Ponyboy's lips pouted. "Sto'wy."

"I don't read to boys who can't pronounce their words right." Harsh, I know, but we need to get Ponyboy speaking properly. We've tried flash cards and tape recordings, now Darry had the idea of rewarding him every time he said a sentence right.

Ponyboy crossed his arms and looked like he was about to cry as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. I sighed, not wanting his to start sobbing to where he throws a fit and Darry hollering at me. I just didn't want a fight.

"Alright, one, quick, story. Then it's bedtime." I heard his surprised gasp as he moved to the side of his bed, making room for me.

"Okay, what story you want tonight, Pony?" I asked. He grinned, handing me a book off of his shelf. "_To Kill A Mockingbird_. . . .?"

Where did this book come from? I glanced at Ponyboy who just smiled at me. I was a horrible reader and I couldn't pronounce half of the words but it made Ponyboy fall asleep. I took a deep breath, enjoying the silence for a minute or two before going back into my own room to sleep.

I was awoken what felt like seconds later to a screaming cry. I knew it was Ponyboy form where I could hear it and from what it sounded like; Pony's cries shook my bones and rattled my brain. With the way Pony cried, he sounded like he were being stabbed or shot; he has a way of being over-dramatic. I rushed behind Darry to Pony's room and froze.

I guess the kid had a right to scream bloody murder.

"Ponyboy, are alright?" Darry was on the floor gently helping Pony's head into his lap. I looked at the side of Pony's bed in fear realizing I had forgotten to lift up the rails. Pony's bed was especially made with rails on one side to prevent him from falling out of bed while the other side of the bed was against the wall of the house. The railing had been installed because when Pony was big enough to move into a normal bed, he kept falling out so Dad made a rail for Pony's bed so he couldn't fall out.

"I fall'd, I fall'd." Pony sobbed over and over again in Darry's lap.

"Did you hit your head?" Darry softly asked. Ponyboy didn't answer rather he kept on crying. Darry slowly looked up at me in anger.

"Did you forget something, Sodapop?"

I rubbed the side of my arm. "I'm sorry, Darry, I forgot."

"About your brother's safety?"

I didn't answer that one, rather I left the room knowing I'd be of no help. I slowly walked into the kitchen, hoping Pony's cries didn't wake anyone in the gag that might have came over in the middle of the night. I saw Two-Bit passed out with empty beer bottles surrounding him and Johnny was curled up in a blanket. Both were dead to the world.

I looked at the clock, seeing it turn from midnight to one.

When Pony's cries stopped, I assumed Darry had him put back to sleep. Darry started walking to his room before seeing me in the kitchen.

"Oh, and only four hours till I have to get up." He sarcastically spoke. "I'll sure to have a good night's rest now."

I didn't say anything, rather I gazed at the floor.

"How can you be so careless and stupid, Soda?! It's like you've never taken care of him before. Get your act together, or the next mistake you make just might have him taken away from us, do you want that? Do you want Ponyboy taken from us?"

_Oh, he's never been more right in his life._

". . . .No."

I laid in bed, sleep not coming my way anytime soon. I thought of a lot of things before I went to sleep, sometimes day dreaming, sometimes wishing.

I hated this town. I hated the rich, snobby Socs that treated me and other Greasers like dirt. I hated the teachers that kept reminding me of how stupid I was. I hate knowing that I'm stuck here having to care for my retarded brother!

I felt my throat thicken and tears fell from my eyes. I turned into my pillow, silently crying.

I wanted Mom and Dad back. . . .I wanted Darry to go to College. . . . I wanted Ponyboy to be normal. . . I wanted out of this hick town.

I just want to be happy.

* * *

**Did I make Soda too harsh? I hope I didn't, but then again it's for the story. **

**Review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	2. Chapter 2

****I dedicate this story to: ****_Pinksugarrush_****. (The fan-fic author of: ****_Doll House_****) Honey, I hope this motivates you to write more and hopefully you will someday finish your story that I love so much.****

****I love the popularity this fic is getting. Let's have more reviews, I think 5 or more will do for now until I get the next chapter up and ready. ****

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

_Sodapop's P.O.V_

_Dad would hold his arms out while Ponyboy waddled, trying to walk. I'm sure he wasn't refusing to walk, but he was two already. Walk! I would watch Dad break into a smile when Ponyboy waltzed into his arms, he would swing the boy up into the air and swing him around._

_Dad was always so tired from working, normally he sat in his chair and waited till dinner; today he played with Ponyboy while I watched hiding behind the stair railing, my eyes narrowing. . . enviously._

I work at the DX with Steve, on slow days I take Ponyboy with me.

"This is Regular and this is Diesel, which one is for which vehicle." My manager, Eliot, smiled showing Ponyboy the different empty gas tanks. Eliot had a sister a long time ago who was just like Ponyboy. Eliot loves it when Ponyboy comes to the store.

"Ca'r-r." Pony pointed to the Regular. "Tru-u-ck."

Eliot smiled, "Got a smart brother, Sodapop." I looked up from working under the hood of an Impala and nodded. Ponyboy was learning about cars better than colors. I'm sure I was the same way. . . .when I was three.

"Alright, Soda, you've been working hard enough, quittin' time." Eliot handed me my check which I ripped open to see how much I earned, I smiled at the sum of money.

"Thanks. Com'on Pony, let's go."

Ponyboy giggled, bouncing after me.

"And, Soda!" Eliot called, I looked back to see him smiling at me. "What you and your brother are doing for Ponyboy, ya'll are regular saints."

I turned to see Ponyboy slowly walking next to a turtle he found on the side of the sidewalk and nodded, "Yeah, guess I am."

I sure didn't feel like one.

It was my turn to buy groceries this week, so before I took Pony home we went to the store.

"Ponyboy, stay by me." I commanded seeing that Ponyboy was trying to wander away from me at the store. I used to hate going to the store with Ponyboy, he used to scream and shriek when Mom and Dad were alive and they took him places like the store. They didn't seem bothered by it and would always gently hush him to keep quiet, while I walked a few feet away pretending I wasn't related to the boy screaming in the grocery cart.

"Ponyboy, if you walk away from me, I'll put you in the cart!" I reprimanded, yanking on his arm,not hard enough to make him cry, just a little tug.

Ponyboy whined, squirming away from my pull. "O'kay. . . .K" He whined, walking closer to me. I sighed, believe it or not, I actually hate being the bad guy.

"Sw'ory, bro'der," Ponyboy nuzzled his head into my arm, wrapping his thin arms around my waist. "Alright, Pony. I forgive you." I sighed, smiling slightly and soon enough Pony was back to his happy self.

"We need butter," I read off of the grocery list, "What's butter, Ponyboy? What color is it?"

Darry has this game he plays with Ponyboy, if something is a specific color then he wants Ponyboy to name it. We're still working with Ponyboy on his colors, numbers, shapes anything a first grader would work on.

"Pur'r'r'rple!" Pony screamed.

I shushed him, seeing people began to glance at us. "Not so loud, Pony." He nodded, covering his mouth. Normally when he does that, it means he'll keep quiet. I noticed a sale on bread and went to pick up a loaf when:

"PURPLE!" Pony screamed, earning more stares. He startled me and I hit my head on the shelf above me.

"Dammit, Pony!" I screamed, I went to yell at him more but I looked around me at the strangers staring at me, I gazed at the ground as I shoved the cart down an empty isle, all the while Ponyboy laughing saying: "Ah, ha! I scare Soda, Soda you scare!"

When no one was around, I leaned in closely. "Ponyboy. . . Stop. You're acting like a bad boy, are you a bad boy?"

"Bad" or "Bad Boy" was one of Pony's trigger words, a word that set him off. Ponyboy bit his bottom lip shaking his head.

"No! I'm good! Good Boy!" He cried.

"Then. . . _knock it off!"_ I hissed. I quickly did the shopping, not playing any coloring or name games, or other activities Darry comes up with to get Ponyboy to learn. When he knew I wasn't talking to him he hid his head in his knees in the cart and silently sobbed.

Pony ran into the house, flopping around and ran towards Darry. I was surprised Darry was even home, it was almost two in the afternoon and normally Darry didn't get home till six.

"Soda, what happened?" Darry asked, trying to calm Pony down.

"Not Bad boy, not bad!" Pony cried into Darry's chest as Darry picked him up, rocking him and rubbing his back. Darry immediately darted his eyes towards me as I walked into the kitchen with the groceries. "Com'on, Ponyboy, it's nap time." I could hear Ponyboy give off a sleepy argument with Darry, but in the end Darry won and Ponyboy was out like a light on the couch, sucking the knuckle on his index finger.

While I put groceries away Darry stomped into the kitchen.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Darry asked.

I shrugged, "He was acting up, so I took care of it."

"How so?" Darry crossed his arms, there was no use in lying to Darry, I can't lie anyway; I told Darry all about Ponyboy screaming at the store and how he tried to walk away from me.

"So you called him a 'Bad Boy'? Soda, that's not how you do it." Darry groaned, "You can't jut be that harsh on Ponyboy, he doesn't know any better."

I rolled my eyes, putting the last of the groceries away. "Easy for you to say, he likes you." I knew Ponyboy liked Darry for everything more than myself, he was always running to Darry for something.

"That's not true, Soda. When I watch Ponyboy, he's always asking for you. Does he ever ask for me?"

I shook my head, 'no'

"Soda, Ponyboy loves you, you're his brother." Before Darry left he "reminded me": "You keep that attitude of yours in check, don't EVER yell at Ponyboy for something stupid, you know he's sensitive and he won't listen to you if you shout anyway-."

_Don't yell at Ponyboy. Don't hurt Ponyboy. Don't leave Ponyboy. Don't forget about Ponyboy. Don't be happy, because Ponyboy needs to be happy, keep Ponyboy happy. _

It was a vicious cycle I couldn't run from.

. . . . .

"Ah, you're awake, Mr. Curtis."

I lifted my head to see what the fuss was about and I groaned, hearing the laughter from students around me and my teacher not looking pleased.

I had a tough time getting Ponyboy to sleep last night, he had a nightmare and thought it was real.

The bell rang, "Mr. Curtis, I'd like to see you for a second, please." Mr. Wright, my English teacher asked. I sighed, heavily.

"Sodapop, I understand your situation with your family at the moment." Mr. Wright started, "Is there anything going on at home I should know about?"

I shook my head, "No. . . Its just. . ."

Mr. Wright nodded. "Yes?"

"It's my little brother, Ponyboy. He's autistic and slightly retarded. Last night it took me forever to get him to sleep, I'm sorry I feel asleep in your class sir." I hated school, but that doesn't mean I want to fall asleep in class. It's just the classroom was a lot quieter than work, my house or any other place for that matter, so it was hard no to fall asleep.

Mr. Wright nodded, "I understand, Soda. But your grades are horrific. The highest grade you've earned in my class was a C-minus . Soda, I know you're so much smarter than this. Apply yourself a little more and you'll pass my class."

At least it wasn't another: "You're failing my class, please do something about it."

I nodded, "Yes, sir. I'll try."

Mr. Wright smiled, "Have a nice day, Soda."

I'm thinking of ditching school, permanently.

* * *

"Alright, Ponyboy. Bird. Can you say: Bird?" Darry held up one of Pony's flashcards. Ponyboy and he were sitting at the dining room table while I was cooking dinner.

"BIRD!" Pony shouted.

Darry chuckled, "Alright, quiet down a little, Pony. Now, how about: Bus. Can you say: Bus?"

"Bu-u-us." Pony slurred, clapping his hands. Darry sounded pleased, but I knew it wasn't much to be proud of. They were on the easy cards, not the ones Ponyboy truly needs to practice on.

"Hey, Darry. Try picking a card you know Pony has trouble on." I called from the kitchen. I turned around after a few seconds from stirring the soup when I heard silence, only to see Darry glaring at me and Ponyboy playing with the cards.

"He's doing his best, Soda. Leave him alone!" Darry barked. "No, Pony! Don't eat the cards, spit it out, now!"

I rolled my eyes, Darry doesn't challenge Ponyboy and Ponyboy doesn't like a challenge. The kid won't learn anything if you don't give him something new.

"I'm just saying, he's not learning, he's repeating."

"He has a hard time speaking Soda."

"I _know that,_ I wasn't born yesterday."

"Don't give me any lip, Soda."

The thing with Darry was, when you're explaining something, he takes it as talking back. I guess he'd be right with the tone of my voice I was using, but I was cranky, tired and had a ton of homework I planned on half-assing. I kept to myself as Darry continued to help Ponyboy with flashcards.

Once again, Ponyboy refused to eat when he had to feed himself.

"No!" Pony screamed, his face turning red.

"Pony, please. You have to learn to do this, aren't you a big boy?" Darry tried to encourage but Ponyboy just threw his spoon on the ground and covered his ears while he screamed. I darted a smug smirk to Darry across the table, knowing I'd probably get smacked for this, but I didn't care.

"Nice encouragement, want an award?"

Darry paid no attention to me. "Let's eat, Ponyboy. Com'on."

"No-o-o." Pony whined.

"Please, Baby?"

"No, no, no!"

"Please, Ponyboy? Just one bite, that's all I as." Darry picked up Pony's fork off the table and went to hand it to him, but Ponyboy slapped it away from Darry's hand.

"_N__o-o-o_, NO!" With that Ponyboy had pushed the bowl of soup away from him, the hot liquid splattering all over my shirt. I stood up, knocking my chair to the ground and Pony screamed, taking off in a sloppy run while I chased him.

"Pony! Soda!" Darry hollered.

"Get back here!" I had worked hard on that soup, not to mention all of the groceries I had bought went into that soup and Ponyboy just wasted a bowl. I was sick of him getting away with being rude, mental illness or not, he was going to be punished. Nothing mean, probably just sent to his room for the night was all I planned when I caught him.

Ponyboy ran into the back yard where we had a tree that was easy to climb. Ponyboy climbed as high as he could, before I got to the tree, Darry pulled me back.

"Soda, leave him alone!" Darry yelled.

"But he-"

"I KNOW what he did, go in the house and change your shirt." He shoved me away from the tree, then turned to Ponyboy, his voice becoming soft and gentle like. "Pony, baby, that was a very mean thing you did to Soda, now come down here please."

I looked up and glared at Ponyboy. Pony hid his face so he wouldn't look at me. I started stomping back to the house.

I had changed into a white t-shirt and cleaned up the mess Pony made. I put all of the food away, so when Ponyboy did come back into the house, he wasn't getting anything to eat. I wasn't cooking for him anymore today. It was an hour later and Darry was still trying to coax Pony down from the tree. I was thinking of going to bed early so Darry would deal with Ponyboy himself, but I knew it was wrong, no matter how much I wanted to do it.

I went outside, Darry was reaching his arms out for Ponyboy to jump, but Pony wasn't playing that game.

I walked over to the tree and started kicking it so it would shake.

"SODAPOP!" Darry hollered, Ponyboy whimpered and jumped, landing safely in Darry's arms before he could bust his head on the ground. Darry held Ponyboy close as Pony whimpered into the crook of his neck.

"Got him out,_ didn't I?_" I shoved my hands into my pockets and went inside the house. I set out Pony's night clothes and the book from last night for Darry to read for him.

I didn't forget about my homework. I decided I didn't need , I'm dropping out. I can't handle the stress anymore. I had thought about dropping out before, Mom and Dad wouldn't allow it, neither did Darry. I couldn't take failing my classes and not passing my Sophomore year.

I didn't have much time to think about it before there was a knock at my door. I looked up from my bed to see Darry walking behind Ponyboy, Ponyboy look guilty.

"Soda, Pony has something he'd like to tell you."

With that, Ponyboy wrapped his arms around me. "So'wy, Soda. Love Soda." I returned the hug.

"Alright, Pony. I forgive ya'." I softly whispered. Ponyboy wiped away tears and Darry led him back to his room. Darry came back minutes later, leaning against my door.

"He does love you Soda."

"That's debatable, Darry." I closed my eyes.

"I love you too, Soda."

_Now that's a lie. _

* * *

**Did I make Soda too harsh? I hope I didn't, but then again it's for the story. **

**Review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	3. Chapter 3

****HISTORY LESSON:**** It was heavily frowned upon in the 40's, 50's or 60's (even in the early 70's) to house a mentally retarded child. If you had a child who was autistic, mentally retarded, or "different" from normal then your family, friends, neighbors they all told you it would be best for the child to put that child in a School or Hospital to where they would receive the best health.

****I dedicate this story to: ****_Pinksugarrush_****. (The fan-fic author of: ****_Doll House_****) Honey, I hope this motivates you to write more and hopefully you will someday finish your story that I love so much.****

****I love the popularity this fic is getting. Let's have more reviews, I think 5 or more will do for now until I get the next chapter up and ready. ****

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

_Sodapop's P.O.V_

_Only once in my whole life did Darry ever choose me over Ponyboy. I was ten, he was fourteen. Back then you could start driving at fourteen instead of sixteen. Darry had saved up money all summer to pay for his permit test. When he passed he took Two-bit, Steve and I out for a joy ride and to get some ice-cream. __It's not that Mom didn't trust Darry with a permit, but she wanted him to have more practice behind the wheel before she let Ponyboy in the car. Ponyboy could get pretty distracting and it took a good drive not to pay attention to him. _

_I remembered Pony's heartbroken face and the tears he shed seeing all of us drive away while he had to stay by Mom on the porch. I couldn't stop thinking about him the whole ride. _

I did what Eliot told me to do, I thought long and hard about my decision. But every time I tried to think of a reason to stay in school, a reason to drop out would quickly pop into my brain.

Without school, I have no future-I won't have a future if I don't have money, I know Darry won't let me get a second job.

Without a job, I have no money-I'll be stuck in school, bored out of my mind and useless at home.

I'll have an excuse to not be around Pony as much-The boy will miss me.

I shook my head, It was a tug-of-war with my brain and my heart and all I ended up with was a sick stomach. I was still pretty bent up about my toolbox being missing, or perhaps gone, that when Pony asked to work on flashcards with him, I scowled at him.

"Play wi'ft me, Soda?" Pony asked, softly.

"Play by yourself." I mumbled, closing my eyes. Today was a day off for me. Steve was working till three today and Darry wouldn't be home until late; leaving me with taking care of Pony.

Ponyboy sniffed, walking away from me into his room. I felt a pillow hit me in the face.

"Ow, Ponyboy!" to my surprise it wasn't Ponyboy, rather it was Dallas. He sat on the other side of the couch with me and I didn't hear him come in. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"What was that for?" I asked. Normally Dallas would leave me alone cause he knew I was Darry's kid brother.

"Quit being an ass," He grumbled. "Where's Superman at?"

"He's working till seven tonight, maybe later."

Ever since our visit with The Social Worker, Darry has been picking up shifts like crazy. I was still curious as to what she said to him in the office while I was out of ear-shot. I knew she and Darry talked about something, I just don't know what. I was itching to find out though.

"Why do you ask?"

Dallas shrugged, "I'm going to Bucks, might be back later." With that he left. I knew that if I stayed in this house any longer I'd freak out. I looked at the clock, it was past noon, nearly one. Ponyboy would be needing his nap soon.

I smiled, an idea coming to me.

"Ponyboy." I called. I waited a few seconds before Ponyboy slowly walked in. He looked worried slightly and still upset I wouldn't play with him. I smiled, patting a seat on the couch for him to sit next to me. Reluctantly he did and I attacked him with tickles and blew raspberries on his cheeks, making him laugh. I figured I could put the toolbox incident behind me and forgive him.

"Alright, Ponyboy. It's almost one, time for a nap." Ponyboy was a teenager but had the sleep compasity of a toddler. He huffed and I smirked.

"I'll read you that book."

His eyes lit up like a tiger and laid on the couch curled up in a blanket allowing me to read to him. Once again I messed up on long words and some sentences but Ponyboy fell asleep. It was two-thirty when Ponyboy fell asleep. I tip-toed into the kitchen dialing the number for the DX.

"_DX auto mechanics, this is Steve speaking, how can I help you?_" Steve answered, I smiled.

"Hey, Steve, it's Soda, ya' almost done?" I asked peeking into the living room watching Pony's chest rise and fall as he slept.

_"Yeah, just about."_

"Well, I'm thinking about taking up your offer for hanging out. When you get off, come over here you cna shower and change your clothes. We'll leave afterwards."

_"Okay, be right over when I'm done."_

"Bye."

_"See' ya."_

Soda smiled. Freedom was just a drive away. Just like he promised, Steve came over and we both got ready. Dressing in decent non-ripped jeans, white t-shirts and our plaid shirts. Just before we left Steve looked at Ponyboy sleeping.

"You sure it's okay if we leave?" He asked. "I don't remember the kid being home alone before."

Ponyboy was NEVER left home alone. This would be a first, but I'm sure Johnny or Two-bit would be over any minute, not to mention Ponyboy never woke up after four from his naps so I'd be fine. I nodded, reassuring my buddy it would be alright.

I closed the door and, probably for the first time in Curtis History, I locked it. Ponyboy would be just fine.

* * *

I sighed when Sandy laid her head on my chest. Steve and I decided to carpool to the Drive-in with Evie and Sandy. Steve and Evie sat in the back, curled up together like Sandy and I in the front. It was a cool night and I had my plaid-shirt draped around Sandy as she used it like a blanket.

"I'm having a nice time, Soda." Sandy smiled.

I leaned down to kiss her. She responded back and soon our tongues swirled around each other's mouths, slowly, tenderly and softly. We ended the long kiss with a snuggle, paying no attention to the movie. I loved Sandy more than I loved anyone in the whole world. Sandy was so understanding with me, she tried to make time with me and, I knew she loved me as much as I loved her.

Steve nudged me and jerked his head to the right. I nodded, and winked. He smirked as he held Evie's hand, leaving the car.

"Be back in a few!" He called racing towards a more darker area of the drive in where I knew the bleachers (Aka: Make-out bleachers as they were known for) were.

Sandy sighed deeply.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, it's just. It's nothing." She smiled.

"No, Sandy. You can tell me." I reassured her with a kiss to prove it. "I promise."

She nodded, "Well, It's just. . . . .is that Two-bit?" She asked. I turned my head to where I could see Two-bit looking through cars but only for a moment, as if he were looking for something, or someone. I gulped. He must have been looking for me.

"Act normal." I whispered and we faced the screen.

"What's going on?" Sandy asked, her turn to be confused.

"It's nothing-" I was cut off by a clank of boots by the driver's door. "Well, well, well. How's this for irony." I looked up at Two-bit. Two-bit had a cigarette dangling from the bottom lip of his mouth and his hands shoved in his pocket.

I sighed, realizing my date was over. "Let me get Steve."

"Nah, you come with me." Two-bit yanked on the sleeve of my shirt. "But Sandy!-"

"Sandy will be taken home by Steve. Sorry little lady, but I need Soda right now." I was outraged, Two-bit never told me what to do before, especially tell Sandy what to do more or less.

"Two-bit, leave me alone! We were having a nice time-"

"Yeah, could say the same thing as Ponyboy." Two-bit nodded, it didn't take a genius to know he was being sarcastic. I slightly flinched.

"What did he do now?" I asked, knowing Ponyboy, he must have gotten into something. This was the main reason we didn't leave him alone unless he was in his room. Last time we left him alone Dad was painting the garage and went inside for a drink of water. Ponyboy was playing outside and decided to not only "help" paint the garage, but he painted the sidewalk, the grass and thankfully, Mom stopped him from going neer the car. Pony was only seven then.

"He didn't do anything. Poor kid was scared out of his mind." Two-bit narrowed his eyes, "You're lucky I came and got you instead of Darry, he's been hollerin' for ya' and wondering where ya've been. Sandy." Two-bit waved goodbye and I huffed.

"Sorry Sandy, I have to go."

Sandy nodded, smiling sadly. "I understand. I'll see you later though, Soda." She kissed my cheek and smiled kissed her nose, playfully. Steve came back with Evie and asked why Two-bit was ruining the double-date we had going on, I told him I'd tell him everything tomorrow at school. He nodded and I waved goodbye to Sandy when Two-bit drove me home.

I could hear Pony's sobs from outside and I knew I was in for it. Two-bit walked behind me as I entered the house.

"Go on, I'll stay here so nothin' gets out of hand." Two-bit muttered. I knew Darry wouldn't hit me or anything like that, but I'm sure Two-bit was staying so he could come in and offer to help in case anything got too heated up. I sighed, walking to Pony's room where I heard the cries.

"Oh, thanks for showing up, only gone for five and a half hours." Darry swiftly turned around, "_Where in the hell were you!?_" I looked to see Pony crying on the bed. I felt sort of guilty seeing him so upset. He hadn't cried this hard since Mom and Dad died.

Darry kept yelling. "I come home to find Two-bit trying to kick down the door cause it's locked and Pony's inside screaming his head off! "

I bit my lip, that could explain why Two-bit was so mad at me. "I had to bust through a window to get in, Soda. Ponyboy was on the floor in the living room crying cause he fell off the couch and no one was there to help him! Tell me Soda: what in the hell, was so important, that you left Ponyboy alone!?"

I tried to find the words to tell Darry I just needed a break. I couldn't take watching Ponyboy anymore.

"If I had known Two-bit was coming over-"

"Don't you pin this on Two-bit, Soda. Man up and tell me _why you left your baby brother home alone!"_

"I just needed. . . " my breathing hitched. I sounded so stupid as to what I was going to say, I knew it did. It was the complete, honest truth though.

"I just needed some air." I admitted.

"Just needed some air." Darry nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Something wrong with the air on the porch, our on our property?"

"I only wanted to spend time with Sandy."

"Oh, so you left Pony to get some with your girlfriend? Wonderful, Soda." Darry taunted me. I felt a lump in my throat and anger in my boiling blood.

"Don't you blame Sandy!" I yelled.

"You're not in a position to tell me what to do, Soda!" Darry got real close to me. "Back it up, Darry." I looked over at Two-bit watching us from in the hallway.

"Shut your trap!" He yelled.

Ponyboy cried harder, covering his ears. Darry immediately was at his side. "I'm sorry, honey. It's okay now, Darry's here, Darry's got'ya." I felt my teeth grit as I clamped my mouth shut. Darry looked at me gravely and I left the room, Two-bit following me.

"Dammit, Two-bit!" I cried, kicking my headboard. "I can't keep doing this!"

All my frustration was coming out. Ponyboy's autism. Darry demanding and hollering at me, no connection with Sandy. It's just one big circle I can't escape from. Two-bit sat down on the floor as I sat next to my bed.

"I can't do this." I cried, tears of guilt, anger and loneliness falling from my face. I wasn't the one to cry easily since Mom and Dad's deaths, but these past few months had been hard on me. I'm sure they were hard on Darry too, but probably not as hard on me.

"I can't breathe here, I swear to God, I wouldn't have left Pony alone if I had known you'd come." Two-bit looked up at me, his face was stone set on watching me. "I wouldn't have locked the door, but I was afraid he'd leave if he woke up early. I wouldn't have done this, I swear!"

Two-bit nodded, "Just let it out, Soda. Ya'll keep your emotions cooped up too long."

I shook my head, "Don't tell Darry." My voice was a lot quieter now as I felt myself calm down a -bit's eyes blinked before I continued. "I'm leaving school." Two-bit didn't say anything; he just waited for me to continue.

"I can't deal with being stupid. I know I am. I'm not Ponyboy stupid but-"

"You hush your mouth about that," Two-bit slapped me upside the head. "That kid doesn't know any better."

He was right, I knew he was. "He's doing the god-damn best he can with what he can comprehend, Soda. You know what, I sometimes admire Ponyboy."

I looked at him, confused.

"You know Ponyboy might be retarded, be he don't care what's black or white. He don't care who's stupid, or smart. He don't give a rat-ass and sometimes I wish normal people could be like that too."

I gazed at the floor, resting my head against my bed, taking in what he said.

"Now, you and Darry obviously have things to talk about in the morning. I'll stay the night here and maybe most of tomorrow, ya'll need to get along." Two-bit slammed my door when he left and I allowed the darkness of the room to cradle me into a dreamless sleep.

. . . . .

As if last night's tragedy still lingered around, Ponyboy was back to his happy self, only a tad bit quieter. He wasn't building a large wall or tower of some sort and then knocking it harshly down to the ground. Nor did we catch him putting anything in his mouth, he was coloring today, something he liked to do when he was either upset or sick.

I placed the back of my hand on his forehead, he didn't feel warm.

"You okay, Pones?" I asked.

He nodded. "m'okay."

I could feel Darry's eyes gazing on my back as he paid bills at the dining room table. "What are you coloring?" I asked, trying to interact. Normally I'd be getting ready for school and letting Darry watch him. I knew I owed Darry big time for last night, so I knew I had to be on his good side if he was going to ground me.

Pony shrugged and continued to color with crayons. I nodded, patting his head. "I'll be home around three, be good today."

He nodded, coloring still. I looked at Darry, he signaled me to come over.

"You're grounded. Two-weeks." He spoke, firmly. "No dates, no TV, nothing. You go to school, work and you stay home, clear?"

Basically, you're on "Ponyboy Duty" I nodded but huffed. Two weeks with nothing but watching Ponyboy? I'll go insane. I went into the kitchen to eat something when in between the junk mail in the trash I noticed the pamphlets Miss. Collins gave Darry the last Social visit we had. I looked around to make sure no one was watching before I too kit out of the trash, stuffing it into one of my school books.

. . . . .

While Mr. Wright talked about King Arthur, I sat in the back, not sleeping for once. I had my text book open and acted as if I was reading along. I looked around the packet of schools and hospitals Miss. Collins must have talked to Darry about.

"Pennhurst State School and Hospital. . .East Vincent, Pennsylvania" I mumbled, confused. That was one of the schools Miss. Collins had circled in red marker. I read other schools that were way out of state. I felt my face flush with anger. This lady wanted to send Ponyboy away from us! Granted he was my brother and as much as I didn't want him to go, if these schools would help him, then I'd send him away. But I figured he'd be able to stay in the state where we could visit him.

"Letchworth Village. . . . all the way in New York?" I asked myself.

"Is there a problem, Sodapop?" Mr. Wright called. I looked up, kids around me were giggling.

"No sir," I answered. The bell rang and before I left I approached Mr. Wright.

"Um, Mr. Wright, I didn't mean to interrupt your class. But I was given this, well. . . I took it actually. My brother was given this by Miss Collins, our social worker, about these schools Ponyboy can go to. I was only looking at them." I handed Mr. Wright the pamphlet.

He looked at it and frowned.

"Soda, I don't like to bring myself into someone else's business. But you're better off burning that." He spoke hesitantly.

I was confused.

"Why?"

"Just do what I say, Soda. You don't want to know. Now, off to class, don't be late."

I was left confused for the whole day after what Mr. Wright told me. On the way to work with steve, I told him what I did and why I was grounded for the next two weeks. Steve muttered something about Pony being a tattletale, but I ignored him.

I went looking for Eliot.

"Eliot!" I called, he stuck his head out from a bright jet-black sting Ray. "Hey, Soda, come check this beauty out. Isn't it something?"

I nodded, "Yes. It is sir, um, Eliot. Can I ask you something?"

"Ya' clocked in?"

I clocked in and changed into my DX hat and shirt then I came up to him again. "Eliot, I know you had a sister once, a sister who was like Ponyboy. Sir. . . what happened to her?"

Eliot frowned, "Why so curious, Soda?"

"Because you told me that your family sent her to a school and you never saw her again. Isn't that true?" I asked. Eliot told me about his sister the second I mentioned Ponyboy's condition to him. It was a bond Eliot and I shared, he understood me a lot better than most people because of it.

Eliot nodded, slowly.

"Eliot, my brother was given a packet of schools that would help Ponyboy." I handed him the packet, I saw his hands slightly shake.

"Soda, get rid of this, forget you saw it."

"That's what my teacher said, Eliot what is wrong with these schools, they'll help Ponyboy, right?" It was what they were for.

Eliot looked at me. "Soda. . . you're better off not knowing of what what goes on in those places. Drop it."

With that he walked away. "But sir!" I called.

"Soda, I swear to God!" Eliot turned around, furious and clearly upset. "You sign Ponyboy up for one of those and I'll make sure you won't work for a mechanic in the State of Oklahoma."

* * *

**Review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	4. Chapter 4

****HISTORY LESSON:**** _Schools didn't have Special Ed classrooms until the late 1970's when it became more appropriate "to keep" your special needs child. These classrooms would contain children of all different needs and for each child there would be a specialized teacher. Schools in the U. S. would soon create schools just for the specialized students, but that didn't happen until the early 1980's. _

****I dedicate this story to: ****_Pinksugarrush_****. (The fan-fic author of: ****_Doll House_****) Honey, I hope this motivates you to write more and hopefully you will someday finish your story that I love so much.****

****I love the popularity this fic is getting. Let's have more reviews, I think 5 or more will do for now until I get the next chapter up and ready. ****

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

_Sodapop's P.O.V_

_Ponyboy didn't go to school like we did. Mom and Dad brought him to a facility where I watched him try to write letters, numbers and shapes. Needless to say, Ponyboy failed and Mom and Dad couldn't enroll him into their "special Day-care and School" I was often jealous that Pony stayed home, watched TV, played and got to be with Mom every second. _

_Now that I'm older, I wouldn't want him to be in regular school. The poor kid didn't have a chance. _

I was still in a daze when I arrived home. Eliot's words frightened me, as well as give me curiosity.

Darry was cooking dinner and hadn't noticed I came home, at least I hoped he hadn't. I looked around for Ponyboy, I found him in his room playing with a few race cars.

"Hey, Pones." I smiled.

He looked back, gave me a small smile then went back to playing cars. I bit my lip, I wondered if Ponyboy was either mad or upset with me still. I hadn't talked to him since this morning and even then he was distant from me. I walked towards him, sitting on the floor next to him.

"Know what that car is?" I smiled, pointing to the toy in his hand. "That's a Ford. A Ford Mustang, Ponyboy. Can you say: Mustang?"

". . . Mua'tang." Pony slurred, looking at the blue Soc-look-alike Mustang in his hand.

"Good try, buddy." I patted his back. I hesitated, but I figured I owed Ponyboy big time for leaving him alone. I knew he must have been scared all by himself when he woke up.

"Ponyboy, can I play with you?" I asked.

His head jerked up and he looked at me with wide eyes, normally he'd beg me to play with him and I'd either pass him off to Darry or I'd play with him, but I'd never be into the game. I tried to teach Pony how to play poker so if he asked me to play with him in the future, at least it would be a game I could play and enjoy. Darry found out and hollered at me for what felt like weeks for teaching Pony how to gamble.

He nodded, "Yes, yes. Please."

I smiled, reaching over for a red car. "This is a Corvette, Ponyboy. Tuff car"

"Tuff, tuff, tuff." Pony repeated, digging through his box of toy cars. I smiled softly. "Pony. . . I want to apologize for leaving you alone."

Pony didn't look at me, he kept digging through the box.

"It was wrong of me. I'm sorry." I was being sincere, but it was hard to not be a little angry when Pony wasn't listening to me. He shrugged.

"O'kay. Soda, wha's 'dis?" He asked, holding up another car. I sighed, standing up, "Forget it." I mumbled, leaving him again.

"Soda?!" Pony called, loudly. He reverted to whining loudly when I didn't come back "Soda!"

I bumped into Darry at the end of the hallway. "What did you do now?" He accused.

"Nothing, I apologized and he-"

"Yeah, _I bet you did_." He rolled his eyes, going into Pony's room. I could hear him trying to calm Pony down while I went to finish dinner I could smell burning.

. . . . .

Pony was put to bed early much to his disappointment, but Darry let him choose some stuffed animals to sleep with even though he's not supposed to have anything in his bed. Darry was obviously at the point where he didn't care as long as Pony went to sleep.

I knew why he was putting Pony to sleep so early, so he could yell at me.

"Report card," He held out his hand. I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about. "What report card?" I asked, I knew I failed most of my classes, the last thing I wanted was to be yelled at for something I already knew.

"Soda," He sternly said to me.

I sighed, digging through my messy bag for a crumpled up piece of paper. Darry put on his reading glasses and mumbled curses in disappointment.

"Dammit, Soda. You failed English AND Algebra this year?"

"You act surprised." I crossed my arms. "Darry, I'm no good at school. I'm dumb, okay? Maybe not Ponyboy dumb, but I'm pretty stupid-"

"What did you say?" Darry asked, offended. I didn't answer him. "Point being, I only passed gym and auto mechanics, look." I pointed to the passing grades. "But even then they're lower than a 'C' Darry, look, what I'm trying to say is. . . "

I gulped, he didn't look too happy, but I needed to tell him I had made up my mind of quitting school.

"Darry. . . . I'm dropping out."

I couldn't even look at him, judging by the dead silence that lingered about in the room, I probably didn't want to. Darry stood up so fast the chair he was sitting on fell to the floor.

"Like hell you are!"

I frowned, "Darry, we're barley making ends meet as it is, me failing classes is just time wasted I could use to make money."

When Darry gets angry his cheeks either flush or he breaths heavily through his nose. He was doing both, so I must have really made him upset.

"Soda, I don't get to make the rules with these Social Workers, but you'll be in big trouble if you do drop out-which you won't."

"C'om'on, Dar' it's not like I'm getting any smarter. I'll be on Ponyboy duty if I have to-"

"Okay, stop right there." He held up a finger. "What are you talking about? What's this nonsense of 'Ponyboy Stupid' and 'Ponyboy Duty'? You think you can categorize your own brother?"

I rolled my eyes. "Darry, it's true, Ponyboy is stupid. I'm smarter than him and I'm dumb."

Darry glared at me something fierce. "You hold your tongue, Sodapop Patrick! I will not have you walk around calling your little brother stupid! My God, Soda you're acting like a brat!"

I huffed, crossing my arms. What did he want me to do? Did he want me to praise Ponyboy on doing the simplest things?

"He tries so hard, Soda. And to know his own flesh and blood is putting him down-"

"Darry, he watches TV and plays with toys. He's not learning, he's not putting any effort into anything he does, I bet his brain never made it past eight." I knew that was a mean thing to say, I felt awful afterwards but it was true. Ponyboy was royally stupid.

"I'm warning you, Soda!" Darry got close enough to yell at my face. "One more bad-mouth about Ponyboy and I'll wash yours out with soap!" I sighed, looking at the ground, not meeting his icy-blue eyes. "I don't ever want to hear you label, or call your little brother a mean name ever again, Sodapop. Is that clear?!" I nodded. Darry turned to walk away but stopped.

"You wanna' know what's really stupid?" He asked, his words I could feel turn into daggers I knew that would aim at me.

"What?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Throwing away an education. You said Ponyboy was stupid, at least Pony would take the chance to go to school and learn something. You. . . .you're leaving that."

I hated Darry. I hated the fact that I knew he was right. But what did he know? He wasn't stuck with Ponyboy like I was.

I tucked the Drop-out paper into my back pocket, the same one with Darry's signature forged on.

. . . . . . .

"So, you're really going to do it?" Steve asked on the way to school. I nodded. This week had been an uneventful one, minus the time Ponyboy cried the whole bath session last night until his face turned beat red because we were out of bubbles for his bath.

Other than that, I've been waiting. Waiting for Friday. I did take Eliot's advice in thinking about my decision, granted it was only for a day, but I knew I had to do this. I was stupid, failing my classes, and I hated school.

"Want me to go with you?" Steve asked, I shook my head. "No. I got this." I smiled, he patted my shoulder and waited for me outside the principal's office.

Principal Morris was a loud, beefy man, but jolly and didn't care if you were Rich, Poor or in-between. It was nice for us Greasers if we were blamed for something we didn't do (which wasn't often, but it came in handy). He was siting at his desk when I came in.

"Sodapop, what brings you here?" He smiled. Everyone knew my name, I'm the only kid in the school, probably the whole world named Sodapop.

"Well. . . " I started. "I'm leaving, sir."

Principal Morris frowned, "Leaving? Where?"

"Here, sir." I mumbled, Principal Morris could be a little intimidating but I was sure to be on his good-side seeing I never really did anything wrong besides skip class, or come in late.

"Sodapop," He frowned, looking at the green Drop-out paper. I bit my lip, hoping I had forged Darry's signature just right. He didn't really notice it all that well, but it made me feel uneasy.

"It just doesn't seem like the thing Darry would allow to happen." Principal Morris replied, I was sure he knew Darry well since Darry was Boy of The Year, Football Captain and a popular guy.

I nodded, "Money is tight and with Ponyboy. . . Well, he'll need more supervision."

"What are you two doing with Pony if you're in school and he's at work?" Principal Morris asked. I told him how we left Ponyboy with a sitter. I didn't tell him how it was normally Two-bit or sometimes Dallas who would watch him. I did say that Darry watched Ponyboy on Mondays when he didn't have work.

"So, you'll be caring for Ponyboy if your out of school?" Yes and no, but I nodded.

"Are you sure you'll give up your education for your little brother? Once again, I nodded. Principal Morris sighed, folding his hands together and gave a soft smile.

"Soda, will you enroll next year? Or is this permanent?"

"Forever," I replied. "I. . . .Might come back, later." I saw him smile and he nodded. "I just hope you know what your doing. Since you're at the age of where you may decide if you want to continue your education or not, I can't stop you. However, I hope you realize that in the future, you won't go far without an education."

It went better than I expected, but I left before I saw him pick up the phone to make a call.

. . . . . .

Ponyboy yawned, I pulled the blanket over him and he kicked it off. "Not tired!" He cried. I sighed, turning my attention back to the TV and waited until he started to drift off to sleep before I tried taking him to his room for a nap again.

It was one-thirty, I noted. While on a normal day I'd be in Math class, right now, I'm with Pony. I figured this might give me a better chance of Darry not yelling at me as much if Pony told him I spent the entire day with him.

"Soda, thir'ssy." Pony spoke, a little too loudly. I nodded, "Alright. Water or milk?"

"Milk, milk!"

I stood up to get him a glass. While looking for a glass I was amazed to find some of the old bottles it took forever to wean Pony off of. Ponyboy had what I liked to call: An Extended Childhood. Basically he got away with murder, temper tantrums and Mom and Dad babied him.

I rolled my eyes and focused on getting Pony a glass of milk.

I came back into the living room with the drink and set it on the table. Pony looked confused. I knew what was going to happen, just like eating, Ponyboy demanded we give him drinks too.

"Soda, thir'ssy." He spoke.

"Your drink is right there, Pony." I pointed to the glass.

Pony huffed, his bottom lip quivering. "Wan' you to!" I groaned. "Ponyboy, I'm not holding your cup while you drink. Com'on, be a big boy and do it."

Pony narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Com'on. Pony. Pick it up and drink. I bet you can't." I smiled, crossing my arms, challenging him. Sometimes if Darry and I challenge Pony to do something, he thinks he cane prove us wrong and do it. Either way, we win and Pony does something for himself.

Pony looked unsure. "Don't wanna'."

"You can do it, Pony." I smiled, hoping my days of feeding and holding the cup for Pony were finally over. Ponyboy held the cup shakingly in his hand. He looked at it before throwing it across the room to break against the wall. I starred in anger. I glared at Pony who started running away from me.

"Get back here!" I screamed.

I chased Ponyboy until he slipped on a rug, falling face fisrt on the floor. He let out a shrieking cry and I felt some of my anger melt. I crouched down to him, helping him up.

"Pony, are you okay?" I asked. He sobbed into my shirt, I groaned seeing he had a red bruise on his cheek. Nothing an ice pack wouldn't help though. He sniffed as I gently applied the cool pack to his face and he cuddled closely to me. I rubbed his back, kissing his head. I couldn't be mad at him when he was in pain.

"Pony. This is why we don't run in the house." I mumbled.

"You chase'd me! You chase'd me."

"_Chased,_ Ponyboy," I corrected. "And I had to because you ran away. Now, you're going to help me pick up this glass."

Ponyboy nodded. It was actually me to picked up the glass, Pony just held the dustpan. I agreed to play with him for a while, or at least until he got tired and fell asleep. I was carrying him to bed when Darry came home. I knew Darry wasn't in a good mood. I saw him at Pony's door.

"Living room. Now." He softly spoke, but I could tell he was pissed. I tucked Pony in, lifted up his rail and took my time walking into the living room.

Darry had his arms crossed. He was so mad, he didn't even take off his work belt yet. He must have come straight home just to yell at me, he didn't even think about removing his work utensils.

"Soda. . . . " He softly spoke, but I knew anger was hidden behind that voice. "I have never, ever, thought you'd pull a stunt like this."

I bit my lip. He was talking about me dropping out. Someone must have told him. . . .Principal Morris, it had to be him.

"Forging my signature. . . . Dropping out. You've gone too far."

I had sloppy handwriting and my cursive was far from perfect. I spent hours tracing Darry's signature and it still didn't work. I knew this was a horrible thing to do to my brother, but what other choice did I have? He wouldn't have signed it.

"Soda. . . I can't express. . . how angry I am." Darry took a deep breath. "You think you were grounded before? Guess again. From now until the day you go back to school-" My mouth opened and I went to argue, but Darry wouldn't have it.

"-you are in hot water. Work and watching Ponyboy. That's what you wanted, that's what you lied to Mr. Morris about. That's what you get. Go to your room, you can come out for dinner and wash up for bed. That's it."

I didn't even argue with him. I just stomped to my room. I would have slammed the door if Pony weren't sleeping.

Two hours later, I thought I had died of boredom, but I heard Darry laughing when Ponyboy woke up. It sounded like Darry was playing with him, tickling him and talking about dinner and a possible movie that was to be on television tonight.

I sighed, rolling over to catch on much needed sleep. Around one in the morning, I was woken up to the sound of someone softly crying. I slowly tip-toed to Pony's room where I heard the crying. As expected, Ponyboy was sitting up in bed, hugging one of his stuffed animals. I walked over, lifted the rail down and sat on the bed.

"Hey, honey. It's okay. It's just a dream." I mumbled, kissing his brow. He shivered into the hug.

"Was it bad?" I asked. Sometimes Ponyboy had horrific nightmares. He never truly told Darry or I what they were about, but he mumbled words like: Crash. . . .blood. . . Mama, Daddy. . . Scary. Pony frightened me when he said those words after a nightmare.

Ponyboy was in the car with Mom and Dad. They were going out for a drive. The whole time they were gone, I was cheering with joy silently, thanking God I had a whole day away from Ponyboy. My insides knotted together and I felt queasy.

"Come with me, Pony. We'll sleep in my room." I whispered. He sniffed, taking his blanket and stuffed bear.

Ponyboy was safe when he slept with Darry or I, for some reason he didn't toss and turn as much so we didn't worry about the railing.

Pony nuzzled into my chest as he yawned. I stroked a few hairs away from his face. Ponyboy didn't deserve to be stupid, Darry didn't deserve to work like an old man, and me. . . . I didn't deserve to be caged.

". . Love' Soda, big bro'der." Pony mumbled. I patted his back.

"I love you too, Ponyboy." I held him tighter.

Ponyboy was fast asleep while I stared out my window at the bright moonlight. He looked a lot younger than thirteen. He acted younger than thirteen too. I sighed, wrapping my arms around Ponyboy. Tomorrow, things would be different, I told myself. Tomorrow, I'd have a better life than I do now.

At least. . . . I hope I would.

* * *

**Review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	5. Chapter 5

****I dedicate this story to: ****_Pinksugarrush_****. (The fan-fic author of: ****_Doll House_****) Honey, I hope this motivates you to write more and hopefully you will someday finish your story that I love so much.****

****Hmmm. . . let's see if we can't get up from 28 to 35 reviews. Can we do that? (Yes you can!)****

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

_Sodapop's P.O.V_

_Ponyboy loved coloring. From Crayons, paints, chalk, pencils anything and everything that involved drawing, he loved. When I was nine, Mom bought him a set or markers. When we thought he was sleeping during nap-time, he quietly began coloring on the walls. . . in my room. _

_I screamed at him, I yelled so loud and hard it hurt my head and throat. Mom took the markers away from Pony but her and Dad lectured me on being a good role-model and not yelling at Ponyboy. When you're nine years old, you don't care what your siblings did, they ruined your stuff! _

_From then on, I began hiding my stuff from Ponyboy, if I could help it. _

Today being Monday, Darry normally didn't have work. I thought I'd sit around all day, maybe help him and wait till my shift at the DX.

I was surprised to see Darry dressed up in his work clothes. "Morning." He mumbled, sipping his coffee.

"Hi, um. . . .why are you dressed for work, Darry?" I asked.

He looked down surprised, then back up at me. "Oh, my mistake I forgot to tell you I took a shift today." He sounded sarcastic and I tried my best to not look annoyed.

"Just remember, you wanted this." Darry sipped his coffee one last time before going to my room to wake Ponyboy up. I stood in the doorway, sleepy and slightly agitated watching Darry tickle Ponyboy awake.

"Hey, buddy. Sleep okay last night."

"Uh-huh." Pony nodded. Darry proceeded in telling Ponyboy on how I was going to watch him all day and that seemed to brighten Ponyboy's day. After getting Pony dressed and waving bye to Darry, It was time to tackle breakfast.

"Okay, Ponyboy." I huffed, "Now, we're not going to have a bad day like yesterday, are we?"

Pony nodded, "Good day, Soda"

"That's right," I smiled. If I was going to watch Ponyboy, then there was going to be some changes. No more feedings, no more repeating-flash cards, none of that. Today, I was going to make Ponyboy a different boy.

"Pony, I have here a nice, fresh chocolate cake." I smiled, opening the freezer door to show him I wasn't lying. Ponyboy smiled, marveling at the chocolate coated, goodness. I closed the door, alarming him. Ponyboy was given one slice a day if we had any. Mom and Dad didn't want him having too much sugar, saying something about it not being healthy.

"You may have a slice." I started, "If. . . you feed yourself."

Ponyboy frowned at this.

"Wan' cake." He softly asked.

I placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of him, along with a spoon. I figured we'd start slowly with a spoon, then a fork. If I trust him enough, then we'd work on knifes.

"After breakfast, Ponyboy. Now com'on, eat up." I started eating my own breakfast while Ponyboy slumped into his chair. I paid him no eye-contact until he finished his food, or, at least started on some. Ponyboy's sighs turned to whimpers, then, eventually, cries.

Not long after, Two-Bit arrived.

"Hey-woah, what's going on here?" Two-bit asked, looking down at Ponyboy crying in the chair. "Breakfast troubles," I answered.

Two-bit picked up a piece of toast and went to feed it to Ponyboy, I stopped him.

"He needs to learn to feed himself, Two-bit. Darry and I can't be doing this anymore." I replied, fed up with Ponyboy not eating. Two-bit looked like he was deep in thought for a moment before smiling. He went over to get a wash cloth and I stared in confusion as he was wrapping the handle of the spoon with a dish rag.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You and Darry say Pony doesn't like the feel of silverware, right, Soda?"

I nodded.

"Well, maybe we should cover it with something he does like to feel. Say, a cloth?" Two-bit smiled. I watched, holding my breath as Pony stopped crying and picked up the fork by himself. I bit my lip seeing him dish up some egg with Two-bit's help. And I smiled seeing Ponyboy feeding himself.

"Yes!" I cried. "Oh, Yes, good job, Ponyboy!"

It was such a little action, but a big accomplishment. I ran over and hugged Ponyboy who hugged tightly right back, happy as ever. I was so happy, I wanted to cry. For years we have tried to have Pony feed himself and I was surprised no one had thought of this. Ponyboy ate all of the eggs and half the toast I cut up for him. Just as promised, I gave him a slice of cake.

A big slice.

"So, you really did it?" Two-bit asked. I nodded, we were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, Ponyboy was behind me, crawling around the floor with a few of his stuffed animals.

"I'm happy I did." I spoke. "Ponyboy accomplished something, I was given the opportunity to witness it. Just think, right now I could be sitting in a classroom, bored out of my mind while Ponyboy-" I looked behind me, Pony was growling to his stuffed lion.

"Anyway. . ." I snickered. "Just think of what he'll do now that I'm around more."

Two-bit shrugged. "What time are you working Friday?" He asked.

"I'm cooked all week." I replied, he was shocked. "I work four till ten on weekdays and longer on Weekends. The money will do wonders for us around here. Might even get some new stuff for Ponyboy, God knows he needs new clothes."

While Darry and I chose rugged, ripped and Greaser-style clothing, Ponyboy was given cute, soft clothes that's suited for small children. Ponyboy can't dress himself all too well, he can put his shirt on (if he feels like it) but usually shoes, socks, buttoned pants, or overalls, are hard for him.

Right now, Darry had Ponyboy in ankle cuffed overalls and a plain red t-shirt on him.

"We'll Greaser-style him up." I smirked.

Two-bit shrugged. "Well, I mean, look at me, I wear Mickey shirts, cause he's cool. That's not childish. Mickey would be my wing man if we went looking for chicks."

I laughed, "Well, your age is still being determined by child therapists." Two-bit frowned, thinking about what I said, not hinting the sarcasm in my voice.

"Hey, Ponyboy." I called, seeing the clock read noon. "Time for lunch then a nap, buddy."

After I fed Ponyboy (and Two-bit) sandwiches, Ponyboy was put to sleep in his bed leaving Two-bit and myself with nothing to do but watch TV until Darry came home. I could barley hold my excitement as I told Darry how Ponyboy fed himself today.

"So all we need to do is but a dishtowel or something else on the silverware so Ponyboy isn't irritated by the feel of the utensils." I smiled.

Darry looked slightly impressed.

"Well, it's good to hear he's feeding himself." He smiled, I beamed. ". . . .however." He added, worrying me.

"That still doesn't justify the fact that you lied and went behind my back." With that he walked away from me to praise Ponyboy for being a good boy.

I felt like a broken bottle swept under the rug. Some pieces are fixable, but most not, some pieces are lost and others are left hidden away.

. . . . . .

I didn't realize how tired I was until nine-thirty when my shift was over. Steve invited me to hang out but I remembered I was grounded by Darry and didn't want to be in deeper with him. When I came home Ponyboy was crying in the middle of the tub, refusing to leave. With Ponyboy it's he doesn't want a bath and fights to get out, but once he starts playing and enjoying himself, he fights to stay in.

"Can you get him?" Darry asked, walking past me to the living room to find the newspaper.

"Hello to you too." I mumbled softly enough so he couldn't hear me. I looked down at Ponyboy sniffing in the tub, he was stark naked and all the water was drained, one of Darry's methods of getting him out of the tub, obviously it didn't work tonight.

"Com'on, Ponyboy. Let's hop out." I folded out a towel for him and Ponyboy just shook his head.

"I wan' bubbles." He sobbed.

"You can have bubbles tomorrow, how about that? Just for playing." I persuaded. Ponyboy looked up at me, curious.

"Play?" He asked.

"Yup, we'll play with bubbles. Now hop out, you'll get sick." Ponyboy being sick was the last thing I needed. Ponyboy got clingy, moaned in pain and cried ten times as much as he did when he was normal. I had dried Pony off and was getting him ready for bed when he asked to sleep in my room.

I was too tired to argue so we slept in my room.

The next morning started off horrendous. When I woke up, I realized I slept in and what's worse was Ponyboy had wet the bed and I was soaked in his remains.

"dammit, Ponyboy!" I screamed, fed up and ripping my shirt off. I went to take a shower but I starred in horror at the condition of the living room. Toys were strung everywhere, the fridge door was left wide open with cake crumbs on the floor, the TV was left on a children's show and Ponyboy was no where to be seen.

"BOO!" I jumped out of my skin turning to see Ponyboy grinning and laughing at me. He was still wearing his shirt from last night but didn't have any pants or even underwear on.

"Ah, ha, scared you. I scared you, Soda!" He laughed. I was fed up with Ponyboy, I yanked him into the bathroom, hoping no one saw him yet.

Pony cried in pain as I shut and locked the door.

"In the shower, Ponyboy." I commanded.

"No!" He cried. "Bubbles!"

I growled, "You lost bubbles, Ponyboy. Now get in the damn shower!" Ponyboy didn't like showers at all, but I figured I'd be taking one with him to preserve water so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle. I was wrong. Ponyboy cried loudly the whole time, he tried to kick at me but I held him tight, trying to wash him and myself as best as I could.

I put Ponyboy in his room after dressing him and kept his door shut. I ignored his cries as I tried to pick up the living room as well as the kitchen which took forever. After I did a load of laundry, changed and washed the sheets to my bed, I started making lunch. Ponyboy refused to eat lunch and cried the whole time during nap-time. The kid acted as if I had beat him mercilessly. It was two-thirty and Ponyboy's crying streak had been going on for too long.

"Ponyboy." I gently spoke. He sobbed into his pillow.

Great, if I didn't get him to calm down before Darry got home at three than I'd be more than in trouble. The last time I made Ponyboy truly upset was when I was 5 going on 6, I yanked a toy out of his hand that was mine and accidentally cut him. Obviously Mom and Dad wouldn't listen to me, all they was was Ponyboy on the floor crying with a bloody hand a big-brother-Soda towering over him. I ended up with no cake for two weeks, apologizing to Ponyboy and on top of that I couldn't play with Steve until I learned to "play right" with Ponyboy.

I jumped hearing the door slam.

"Dammit, Two-bit!" I called, "Don't slam the door!"

I froze when I saw Darry. "What's going on?" He asked. Ponyboy ran to him, hugging him around the waist, crying.

"I could hear him crying from outside. What the hell happened?!" Darry demanded. I was lost for words, really. I mean, if I told him I woke up late and the house was a mess, he'd be mad at me. If I told a lie and he found out the truth, he'd be even more mad at way, like always, I'm stuck.

"He had an accident." I replied. "He wet the bed."

Darry kept that same confused, angry look on his face. "So. . . .you yelled at him? Am I correct?"

"No." I firmly spoke. "I didn't yell at him until I found the house a complete mess. He had food strung everywhere, so our fridge is half empty, there were toys everywhere-"

"You mean to tell me that after he wet the bed, you let him make a mess? Didn't you clean him?" Darry asked, rubbing Pony's back while Pony clung to Darry like a baby cloth.

"No. I did but. . . " I knew I had to tell him. There's not other way around this. "I woke up late and I-"

"Oh. Really." Darry smiled. "Nice one, Soda. What time did you wake up?"

Truth be told, around noon. "I don't remember."

"Great. Nice to know I can rely on you, Sodapop." He went to leave the room with Ponyboy but turned around to face me again.

"Final warning, Soda: If I come home and Ponyboy is crying one more time, I'll belt your ass!"

. . . . . . .

"I can't win, Steve." I sighed, sipping my Pepsi. It was a slow day at the DX so Eliot let us off a little earlier than usual. Instead of going straight home like I was supposed to, Steve and I went to the Dingo for some drinks. Steve nodded.

"I know, I've seen it in action." Steve patted my back. "Hey, I got a surprise for ya."

I smirked, "What?"

"Well, I made a call just before we clocked off. . . " was all he needed to say before I turned around to see Evie and Sandy approaching us. I smiled, standing up to kiss Sandy on the cheek.

"Thanks, Buddy, I needed this." It was a nice night, Steve and I bragged loudly once in a while about our girls. It was really all fun and games, It showed off our girls and it made us feel special about having them. Tim Shepard arrived and we maybe got a few greetings in edgewise before he left to "take care of" a Greaser that back stabbed him. We watched a fight and left when we heard sirens.

After that, Steve took Evie to his house to crash and I was alone with Sandy in the car.

"Hey," I breathed. "Thanks for being with me tonight."

Sandy smiled, "Anytime Soda. I love being with you." And I loved being with her. She was a beautiful, smart girl who didn't look like she wanted to spit at me. She told me how happy she was with me and I told her how glad I was to be with her.

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

". . . . I don't have to go home." I lied.

"Really? I thought you were in trouble?" Sandy asked, wrapping her arms around my neck. I shook my head, Darry could deal with Ponyboy for one night, I thought.

"Nah, let's just lay here. Together." I whispered, kissing her neck. When I did that, she breathed slowly.

"Okay, one request though."

I nodded, anything for her.

"Let's get out of this cramped truck." She giggled. I smiled, kissing her as we ran into the house. I yelled up the stairs to Steve, telling him we'd be on his couch tonight. That night, there wasn't any fights with Darry, no worrying about Ponyboy, no school stress. Nothing. Just Sandy, myself, a thin blanket and a low jazz record.

"Soda," she smiled as I nuzzled her neck. "Soda. . .?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about. . . . you know." If she was implying what I think she was, then it's safe to say that I had never heard of ladies talking about sex. I had to admit, I thought about seeing her body a lot.

"when we're ready. I don't want to rush things, ya' know?" I smiled.

She nodded, giving me a small smile before curling up to me. For once, I had a decent night's sleep. Whether it was the sound of her heartbeat, or knowing Ponyboy won't have an accident on me, either way, It felt wonderful.

* * *

**Review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	6. Chapter 6

****I dedicate this story to: ****_Pinksugarrush_****. (The fan-fic author of: ****_Doll House_****) Honey, I hope this motivates you to write more and hopefully you will someday finish your story that I love so much.****

****Hmmm. . . let's see if we can't get up from 35 to 45 reviews. Can we do that? (Yes you can!)****

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

_Sodapop's P.O.V_

_"Do you know the muffin man who lives on Cherry lane?" That was Mom singing her angelic voice once again. Outshining her voice was Ponyboy's laughter. I'd watch from the living room, her and Ponyboy made cookies, pies, bread and other pastries It wasn't that I couldn't join in on their fun, it was the fact that Mom and Ponyboy looked so happy. He wasn't crying or screaming like normal. _

_Who was I to ruin that? Even if I was lonely and wanted a piece of what they were cooking, I wouldn't go in the kitchen. Mom and Pony were too happy for me to ruin their fun. _

Steve and I woke up early because we needed to get Sandy and Evie to school. It felt weird driving to the school and dropping off someone rather than going in the building itself. I looked around at the kids I spent time in class with and other friends. Some came to say 'Hello' and to see that I really left school.

"When will we see each other again?" Sandy asked, hopeful.

I thought for a moment. I knew I'd have to go home sometime and when I did I knew I faced the wrath of Darry Curtis. I shrugged.

"I don't know, Baby. Soon though, I promise."

Sandy smiled and kissed me goodbye, waving as she entered the school with her friends. Steve decided to skip today and hang out with me. There wasn't much going on at eight in the morning though. I knew I had to get my DX uniform from the house.

I figured I'd be safe since I knew Darry would be at work. We pulled up and right away I knew I was in hot water. Darry's truck was in the driveway.

"Oh no." I muttered.

"Want me to go get it?" Steve asked.

"No, I have to." I couldn't avoid Darry forever, maybe if I told him I got off late and spent the night at Steve's, he wouldn't be so mad. It wouldn't be lying.

I entered the house and was surprised to see Johnny. I would have thought he'd be in school but judging by a large bruise on his cheek more than likely given to him by his dad, than I wouldn't blame him for wanting to stay away.

"Hey, Johnnycakes." I smiled.

He nodded back, "Hey, Soda. How are you?"

"I'm okay." I whispered, "Know where my DX shirt is?"

Johnny looked at me weirdly and I heard footsteps running towards me and I knew my cover was blown when Ponyboy jumped to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Soda! SODA! I miss'th you!" He smiled, seemingly happy. I took this as a good sign he wasn't mad at me for what happened yesterday. But Ponyboy was loud and I didn't want Darry to know I was home. It was a fat chance when I heard him tromp into the room.

"And where the hell were you?!" He demanded.

I bit my lip, "Closed late last night and spent the night at Steve's. I didn't want to wake ya'll." I couldn't lie, it just wasn't in my nature.

Darry looked at me, cocking his eyebrow. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Then care to tell me why I called Eliot to know where you were only to have him tell me you left early?"

My mind drew a blank and between Ponyboy nuzzling me and Darry glaring at me, I didn't know which one to bail on. Darry knew I was bullshitting him, I knew I was trying to bullshit him and we both knew this wasn't going to work.

"Can you really blame me?" I narrowed my eyes. "All I wanted was some god-damn time with my girlfriend."

"And you can, after you're done being grounded. Which by the way, was two weeks, now it's a solid month." my jaw dropped.

"You've gotta' be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not, Kid-brother. Ponyboy missed you last night."

I gave off a look of disgust when Pony sneezed on me. "Oh. . .Poor Ponyboy."

"Soda!"

Johnny I noticed wasn't looking too keen or comfortable with Darry and I screaming at each other. He starred at us with wide-chocolate brown eyes, fearful and even trembled.

"You better knock off this attitude, Sodapop." Darry shouted, "You never acted like this when Mom and Dad were around, so why act up now? Huh? I won't take it, ya' dig?"

"Darry. . . shut up." I hissed. "You're scaring Johnny."

Darry did stop and apologized to Johnny, but I knew I had another thing coming for talking to him like that. Dallas came by not that long after and sat with Pony and Johnny. Dallas was one of the few people who ignored Ponyboy while he laughed outrageously loud in the most inappropriate moments. If it were Two-bit, Two-bit would laugh with him. Steve would mutter for me to get him to be quiet and Johnny. Well, I had no idea what Johnny was thinking, but I could guess he didn't mind.

"My buddy!" Ponyboy laughed and squeezed Johnny around the waist, earning a sheepish smile and a plea to stop hugging him so hard from Johnny.

"So, can I go to work or are you gonna' run off and play?" Darry asked, sarcastically.

I frowned, "Do whatever you want, Darry."

"We're discussing this later." Darry promised, leaving the house with a bang. Steve came inside and Dallas came over not long after Darry left. I was watching TV with Steve and Dallas while Johnny played Monopoly with Pony.

"So, we're not working tonight, Soda. Want to do something?" Steve asked.

"Nah," I replied, I'm probably in enough trouble as it is. "Don't know if Darry will let me leave the house. Not to mention, I have to watch Pony."

"I'll watch em'"

Steve and I turned abruptly to Dallas smoking a cigarette. Never in my life had I ever heard Dallas offer to do something nice without having something to gain on his part. Dallas never did what he was told, much rather offer to help.

"Really?" I asked, dumbstruck. "Uh, Okay. Hey Pony."

Pony looked up at me. "Dallas is going to watch you today, so be nice and mind him."

"Movie?" He asked, hopefully. Dallas shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

While Ponyboy cheered about seeing a movie later on today, I felt hesitant. As reluctant as I was to leave Ponyboy with Dallas, let's face it: Dallas isn't exactly World's Best Babysitter, but I was so focused on leaving and having a fun time with Steve, that if I had known what would happen. . . . I would have never left.

. . . . .

"So, how long have you been in Tulsa?" I asked Sandy, feeding her a piece of french-fry. Sandy nibbled off my fingers as we drove around.

"Well," She started. "I can to Tulsa in January, after New Years." She turned to me than smiled, "then I met you."

"Happiest day in my life." I snickered, kissing her on the lips.

"Soda!" She screamed into the kiss. I laughed seeing as she was scared of me driving and not watching where I was going.

"I got it." I smirked. Steve and I took Sandy and Evie out to dinner than a rodeo show. Steve and I went our separate ways and Sandy and I were going back to her place. I bit my lip in anticipation. I knew what she wanted, she had been dropping hints for a while now: touching my thigh, wrapping her arms around my chest, kissing my neck. She wanted it.

I had to admit, I was scared.

I had never had sex before and I wanted to do it with Sandy. Sandy was my relief, my only 'constant' in my life right now. I wouldn't change her for the world.

"Sandy." I trembled in the seat when I pulled up into her driveway. "Well, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She nodded, "Let's go."

"Um." I knew nerves were getting to me and I didn't want to seem chicken, but truth be told, I wasn't ready. We had only been dating for less than two months. Sure we made out and I felt her breasts, but that was above her bra and I hadn't even seen her naked.

"Soda?" She asked.

"Sandy. . . baby, I'm sorry." I admitted, sighing. "I'm . . . I'm just not ready, baby."

She nodded, slowly. "I understand." I smiled, kissing her temple. This is what I loved about Sandy, she UNDERSTOOD me. She tried to get to my level and comprehend what I was feeling. Sandy was just so passionate and caring, it made me feel so good about myself.

"I love you," I smiled. "Goodnight."

"Night." She waved, walking into her house.

. . . . .

I looked at the time, it was past nine and I was sure Darry would have my head. I said a silent prayer before going inside, hoping Darry wouldn't be too mad at me. Sure enough, once I walked through the door, I expected him to start yelling, but this time he caught me off guard, looking behind me.

"Where is he?!" He frantically asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Ponyboy! Where is Ponyboy?" He demanded. I bit my lip, knowing I was in deeper than I could imagine now.

"I. . . I don't know."

"You don't know?!" Darry yelled. "You don't know where your little brother is at nine o' clock at night?!" Darry's face kept getting redder and his voice got louder. "But I suppose you had a fun time right? What the hell do I have to do to you, Soda?! Do I have to literally lock you inside for you to stay-put with Ponyboy?"

I wasn't some Dog Darry could tell to stay or not, I frowned, "I'm sorry, Darry. I figured it would be nice for Pony to-"

"To what? To run around with Dallas Winston, a no good hood? Yeah, he's my buddy and all, but he has no idea how to take care of Ponyboy like we do, Soda! My God, are you reluctant or just stupid?!"

His words really hurt me, I knew what he meant by not trusting Dallas (when IS Dallas ever trustworthy?) to watch Ponyboy. But the way he put it still hurt me. I tried to calm my breathing and not blow up at Darry, there's no sense in arguing with him, I never seemed to win and when I did, it always made me look like the bad guy.

"When did they leave, Soda?" Darry asked, annoyed with me.

". . . . around five." I admitted.

"Five?! It's nine at night! He needs to be in bed!"

I scowled, "Oh, state the obvious, Einstein. I didn't see you out looking for Ponyboy. If you're so worried why aren't you out there looking for him?"

Darry jumped up from his chair and got in my face. "Don't you talk to me like that, Soda!" His gruff voice boomed. "Do not start disrespecting me right now, you're already doing a horrific job watching Pony-"

I glared. "Oh, me?! I watch him everyday! I need a break, Darry!"

"You ditch him! Three times you have!"

"I don't see you watching him every day." I crossed my arms.

"You constantly dump him on me! Every chance, or opening you get, it's always: 'Darry, watch Ponyboy.' It's like I'm your escape-ghote."

"Well, well, how does it feel ya' hypocrite?!" I snapped, all the anger I had for Darry had now began bursting out of my mouth. "You know why I dump him on you?! It's because I'm stuck with him!"

Darry was silent.

"I'm always watching him! Hell you use him as a punishment towards him! I'm loosing my girlfriend because of him, I failed school because of him and I hate how he gets away with things!" Pretty soon my anger towards Darry was now moving to Ponyboy, although I never noticed it and kept rambling on.

"You make me feed him, dress him, play with him. He took away all the time I was supposed to have with my friends or Mom and Dad and what's worst of all is I'm starting to not want to see him!"

Darry opened his mouth slightly, appalled. I didn't care.

"I don't want to get up in the morning! I don't want to be seen in public with him! I don't want people to know he's my brother! _I hate his goddamn existence!"_

Darry's breathing was blow and his eyes were wide with fear, disgust, I couldn't tell.

"So you can you sort of try and process with your tiny mind, as to why I'm angry, why I'm tired, why I don't want to be neer him?! I HATE HIM!"

The world was quiet for what felt like an eternity. The sound of sniffing broke that silence.

I turned around and softly gasped. Two-bit stood in the doorway and in front of him was Ponyboy, crying. I went to reach for him, but he turned away, stepping back. He took off running to his room and slammed the door.

"I-" I went to say something, anything!

"Come with me." Two-bit narrowed his eyes. ". . . . Since you need a break, after all."

* * *

**Review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	7. Chapter 7

****I dedicate this story to: ****_Pinksugarrush_****. (The fan-fic author of: ****_Doll House_****) Honey, I hope this motivates you to write more and hopefully you will someday finish your story that I love so much.****

****Yoohoo! We made 45! let's amp it up, can we? ****

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

_Sodapop's P.O.V_

_My first year I ever flunked was fourth grade. Long division, cursive and spelling was my main problem. Mom and Dad, just like any other parents, would get mad and frustrated as to why I almost didn't pass fourth grade. _

_"Is this the kind of role model you want to be for Ponyboy, Soda?" Dad asked me one night. "Pony will need guidance from his older brothers and seeing his own kin flunk school will get him ideas and think that it's okay to do so, Soda. You need to be more like Darry when it comes to school work." __Around that time was when I started to really, really hate Ponyboy. I mean, what would he know about school? He doesn't go, he sits around all day and plays with toys!_

_I remember hating Ponyboy much more than usual that night. _

Two-bit and I sat in silence in his car. I waited for him to blow up at me, get mad with me, or at least say something. Instead we listened to the low humming on the radio and smoked. It was starting to get colder and the crisp air blew into the windows of the car.

"Soda. . . .what's going on?" Two-bit asked, softly.

"I left Pony with Dallas and I didn't-"

"That's not what I'm asking about," Two-bit surprised me. "What I'm asking you is, what the hell happened between you three?"

I looked at him oddly.

"Soda, you guys were so close. What happened to that?"

Obviously Two-bit doesn't know the truth. I wasn't about to tell him, though. Two-bit wasn't around often enough to know the reason why I am who I am today. Two-bit wouldn't know the feeling of abandonment while watching Ponyboy suck away all the attention from my parents. Two-bit wouldn't know why I'm angry, tired and depressed all the damn time.

". . . . I just wanted time alone." I answered quietly.

"You're needing that a lot these days." Two-bit took a swig of his beer. I gazed at the ground. "So. . . Need to stay at my place for the night? It might cool off things around here for you and Darry." He offered.

"No. I have to talk to Ponyboy." I really just wanted to get out of the car, but talking to Pony wouldn't hurt. I hurt him, I knew I did. Hurting Ponyboy wasn't what I wanted to do, no matter how mad I got, hurting Pony isn't one of my priorities. Granted I wanted him gone, but never hurt.

Two-bit pulled the door shut, not letting me out.

"No. You're gonna' sit there and tell me what the hell is going on. I want the truth, Soda. Are you really just skimping out on being with Pony?"

Darry must have been talking to him, I thought. "No."

"Then. . . .why?"

I bit my lip, "It's not that I do it on purpose. That ONE time I did leave him alone and you had to break down the door was the one and only time I ever left Pony home alone. Other times, I was given offers." I answered. Two-bit had never looked more disgusted in his life than he did at me.

I felt awful.

"I only leave Pony when there's an opportunity."

"Why do you feel like he's forced on you? He's your brother for gods-sake!"

"Yeah, he's my brother. . . . then why IS he forced on me, Two-bit?" I snarled. Two-bit looked away, smoking his cancer-stick.

I went to leave, not before hearing Two-bit's voice. ". . . . Wish my sister loved me." He mumbled. I turned to look at him. His face was so grim, lost, confused and almost with a hint of sadness. "But no. I'm too much like my old fuckin' man. She doesn't even want to look at me."

I knew he was talking about Karen. Karen Matthews. She was about Pony's age, maybe younger. I didn't know her very well, only as Two-bit's Kid-sister. Last I heard of her, she left town to live with Two-bit's aunt for reasons I didn't know, nor dared to ask Two-Bit.

"I wish. . . .she would just _look_ at me."

Two-bit started up his car and I got out, slowly. I watched him speed out of the driveway, he obviously didn't care he nearly hit another car and sped away.

I entered my home, quietly. Darry had obviously went to bed and I could hear Pony's whimpers from outside his door.

"Pony?" I softly whispered outside his door. Ever so slowly I opened the door to see him sitting on his bed, wiping away at his eyes. I grabbed a few tissues out of the bathroom and came back to help him blow his nose and clean him up better.

"Pony, baby-"

"Not a baby." He muttered, trying not to cry. He didn't even look at me. He was more focused on the wall next to him and I couldn't blame him.

I felt empty, hollow and just tired. I felt like this life I was living was like a broken record on repeat and no one would change it.

"Pony, what you heard tonight wasn't true." I lied. "I don't hate you. I was just mad." Ponyboy looked at me with such an adorable curious, confused and slightly hopeful look that it made me more confidant in earning his trust. I felt like the world's biggest asshole right there. Personally, I could care less about Pony right now. He's gotten me in trouble, he's lost my tool box, half my work shirts and other stuff over the years and yet I'm to smile and continue to say 'I love you' to him.

"'R-really?" He smiled.

"Yeah, really." I gave a smile back. Ponyboy let out a small giggle as he hugged me tightly around the neck. "Love Soda, my big bro'der!"

"Yeah, I love you too, kiddo." I smiled, nudging him off me. "Now, get to sleep, Pony."

"Story?" He asked, holding up _To Kill A Mockingbird. _I was tired, but I read him a few pages and he fell asleep. I remembered to lift up the railing on the side of his bed so he wouldn't fall out and turned off the light.

Before going to my room, I was curious to see what Darry was doing. I watched him sleep on his bed, he was laying on his stomach. He looked exhausted, he certainly slept like it. I bit my tongue seeing it was a little past nine at night and I felt awful for calling so late, but I felt I had no other choice.

_I can't do this anymore. _

"Hello, Miss Collins?" I asked into the receiver. She was probably wondering why I was calling my Social Worker at this time of night.

_"Soda? Is everything alright?"_ She sounded worried so I laughed to throw her off.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is wonderful actually." _God, I lie so easily I scare myself sometimes._ "I wanted to ask you something."

_"You may ask me anything Soda, why are you calling so late at night if I may ask?"_

"Sorry, this was the only time I could use the phone. I can call tomorrow-"

_"No, no it's fine. What's wrong."_

"Remember those schools you talked to Darry about for Ponyboy?"

_"Yes. What about them?"_

"I was wondering. . . . could you take me to one or two, so I could see what programs they have exactly?"

_"Oh of course! Are you free on Saturday?" _

"Yeah, I'll get the time off."

_It was for the best,_ I told myself. _For the best._ _After all, Ponyboy deserves nothing but the best._

. . . . . .

Eliot's threat of me never working as a mechanic ever again was still fresh in my head as I thought about the schools and hospitals I'd be seeing on Saturday.

I was tightening the axles on this blue Mustang, obviously a Soc car, while thinking about this. I was just going to look. There is nothing wrong with looking, right? I would need a valad excuse to be out of the house on Saturday. I told Eliot I was needed at home, so the only logical excuse to tell Darry is I'd be needed at the DX.

"Why do you want me to lie?" Steve asked.

"Steve, please. I don't ask for much." I begged, putting my hands together.

"I'll do it. I just want to know why."

"Steve, I'm going to look at schools."

His eyes got wide. "What? Like other high schools?" I shook my head. "Schools, hospitals, care centers. For Ponyboy."

Steve was even more confused. "Wait. What do you mean? I thought you and Darry weren't putting him in one of those."

"I'm only looking." I replied, "I just want to know what my options are in case something were to happen and we HAD to send him away. I want to make sure he'll be cared for."

Steve sighed, "Alright. I'll tell Eliot you're at my place and I'll tell Darry you took one of my shifts for extra cash. I don't like lying if I don't have to, Soda."

"I know, thanks buddy." I smiled, hugging him. Steve hugged me back, "You're a freak, Soda."

"Let's be freaks together, Stevie." I smiled, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. However, what scared me was I didn't know why I was happy, the fact that I was buddy-ing around with Steve, or that I had options to send Pony away.

We'll see come Saturday, I guess.

* * *

**Review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	8. Chapter 8

****I dedicate this story to: ****_Pinksugarrush_****. (The fan-fic author of: ****_Doll House_****) Honey, I hope this motivates you to write more and hopefully you will someday finish your story that I love so much.****

****Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. And to: Fluffy T. Banchuck I did more research and hopefully I got Pony's autism right. Remember, it's the 60's so research about this was held strictly in medical-psychiatric hospitals and Schools. ****

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

_Soda's P.O.V_

_Mom was devastated to hear the doctor tell her that there was simply "no cure" for Pony. Pony would be stupid the rest of his life. _

_"Don't say that about your brother!" She yelled at me once cause I called Pony 'retarded' in public. "Your brother is normal just like everyone else!"_

_Was I being harsh, or was she in denial? How should I know? I was only six. _

"Hello, Soda." Miss Collins smiled. She was a pretty girl with blonde hair that was pinned back and her make-up wasn't too heavily put on. She looked like she could have been a Soc when she was my age. I smiled polity back, hopping into the front seat of the car.

"Hi."

"I'm a little confused, why could't I pick you up at your house?" She asked. I had her pick me up a few blocks away at a small grocery store. I thought of a quick excuse. "Oh, It's Darry's day off and Pony was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake them."

She shrugged and started driving. "Soda, I'm glad you chose to come and look at these schools." She smiled. "They'll be wonderful for Ponyboy. They have great education systems and all the medical help he'll need."

I nodded, "I'm just looking. It's not like I can make the decision anyway. Darry's the legal guardian after all."

"Oh, I know. It's just nice to have your opinion." She turned on the radio station to a calm station where the happy singers sang about how good life was and how happy they were. . . . I'd pay anything to be like that. Happy.

Miss Collins drove me out of Tulsa. "Where is our first stop?" I asked.

"Oh, St. Vincent's Home." She answered. "It's in Oklahoma city."

"Oh, so we'll get to visit Ponyboy." I smiled.

_"Yeah._ . . "

I frowned when she didn't sound too sure.

* * *

"Yeah, he's working-MY ASS!" Darry growled, shoving plates, forks and knives into the sink. Behind him Pony was feeding himself a plate of mashed eggs.

Two-bit had his hands folded as he watched the little Greaser eat.

"Darry, maybe he really is working." Two-bit replied.

"At seven in the morning? The DX doesn't open till eight. Bet he went over to Sandy's. He's always shrinking his responsibility with Pony, always has been since he was a kid, Two-bit."

Darry groaned, sitting next to Pony. "I don't understand why he just doesn't do what I tell him to-No, Pony, get your fingers out of your mouth."

Two-bit sipped his beer, "I think you're being unreasonable. There could be a million reasons as to why he's not here right now-"

"Stripping his responsibilities is one of them."

Two-bit smirked, "Why do you call Pony a responsibility?"

"Well, Two-bit, watching him is one. You have to know how to feed him-"

"Soda taught him how to feed himself"

"I know, and good for him. But you also have to bathe him, dress him, distract him. There's a long list just for a normal day, believe me, you don't wanna' know how to take care of him if he's sick."

Two-bit sighed, "Ya' know, I may not know how to care for Ponyboy properly but I know better than to force him on someone." He turned his head to see Pony sitting on the kitchen floor coloring, scribbling and doodling in one of his many coloring books. Darry put his coffee mug down.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Pony's a very special and sometimes very hard "responsibility" am I right, Darrel?"

"Yes, you're correct."

". . . .then why is he always Soda's responsibility?"

Darry's mouth opened slightly as he stared at the dead-serious Two-bit. Two-bit had never under-minded his authority in the house, the only rule he broke most of the time was drinking around Ponyboy. (Thankfully the little greaser never touched Two-bit's beer, but Darry always worried).

"What are you talking about?" Darry asked, snapping back into reality. "You think I just throw Pony over to Soda when I get bored?"

"I never said that-"

"Well what do you mean, Two-bit? Enlighten me!"

Two-bit looked over at Pony who had his back turned to them, assuming he wasn't listening. "What I mean, is normally when I'm here, Soda is usually complaining of how much he has to do for Pony. He says he's always with him and he just wants a break-so he's resorted to do drastic measures to do so."

"Don't make excuses for him, Two-bit." Darry muttered.

"I don't see you caring for him." Two-bit eyed Darry. "I never see you stress out about him, yeah you're agitated, but only from work."

"I always worry about Pony." He growled, "How would you feel: Coming home and the kid's on the roof with his older brother! He's crying in his room because Soda hit him. He's scared because he fell out of bed because his brother_ forgot_ to raise the bars on his bed? So to say I'm a little agitated would be an understatement."

Two-bit sighed, "Why you gotta' be so hard on Soda? He works and cares for Pony. Would a three day weekend really kill him?"

"It would if I have to work."

"Then get someone else to watch him for a few hours, Dallas and Johnny did fine I heard when they took him to the movies."

"They could have been doing something else. Johnny doesn't know much about caring for other people, and Dallas is quick to anger."

Ponyboy looked over from his coloring to eye the two men at the table, who were now standing with their hands on the polished wood screaming at each other.

"Why don't you trust any of us?" Two-bit asked. "Even if it's just a few hours-"

"Ponyboy is too distracted and sensitive! What if he gets hurt and ya'll are miles away from here?! You have no idea how hard it is to put on peroxide AND bandages on a kid that screams and squirms to your every touch!"

"That's why you have to teach us, Darry!"

"None of ya'll care enough!"

_"I care!_"

"Do you care enough to man up, get a job and watch him every day after that?!"

Two-bit groaned, now Darry was getting personal. "Every topic I've brought up, you've either gone on past feuds, lies or have given me excuses-_Darrel_!"

"They're not excuses, they're past actions that I know will happen again!" Darry screamed. Ponyboy scooted away from the kitchen, running to the living room to close his ears and hide behind a few pillows on the couch to block out the noise.

Right then, Dallas walked in.

"Now I've made up my mind, Two-bit! Soda's runnin' all over God's creation, causing scenes like any Greaser or Hood would, slimming his care-taking for Ponyboy! He's done it once, he's done it twice, what makes you think he hasn't done it a third time?!"

Pony whimpered, cupping his ears close. Dallas sighed, "ENOUGH!" He yelled, making Darry and Two-bit turn to Dallas.

"Ya'll scaring the kid till he's pale like a damn ghost! You say you're such a high-and-mighty care giver but all I see is you arguing like a little punk while Pony's out here frightened half to death."

Two-bit slowly sat down while Darry stood standing still.

"He doesn't need this, dammit!"

Dallas left with a fitting rage and Pony slowly looked up from the pillows to see if the arguing was done. Darry took a deep breath, slowly.

"Com'on Pony." He said after a few moments of silence, "You need a bath."

Pony bit his lip, "No bath." He muttered. Darry picked him up, "Yes bath, you can have bubbles." That still didn't stop Pony from fidgeting around in the tub while Darry tried to wash his hair.

"Try letting him wash himself." Darry turned seeing Two-bit in the door way of the bathroom.

"Shut the door, idiot! He'll get a cold!"

"I'm just observing. After all, I'm useless when it comes to watching the kid, might as well learn." Darry sighed, shrugging.

"I never said that."

"You meant it."

"I never SAID it."

". . . .you don't mean a lot of things, Darry."

Darry went to argue when Pony attached him with water from a plastic fish. He giggled. "All wet! Darry's all wet!"

"Yeah, I'm wet, kiddo. Two-bit, hand me a towel, will ya'?"

After Pony was dried off and dresses, Darry wanted Pony to have a nap, since it was nearing one in the afternoon. Pony was read a story and fell asleep quickly, much to Darry's pleasure. The two greasers were at the table once again, drinking coffee and beer.

"I could quit drinking here." Two-bit mumbled. "I ain't getting a job, though. It'll help ya'll if I didn't. I could help watch Pony. It'll be easier for Soda."

Darry smirked, shaking his head. "I just don't see why he feels it's a hard task, Two-bit. Give the kid some toys, play with him and you're set for the day."

"It's gotta' be hard being only sixteen and taking on these responsibilities though, Darry."

"You don't think it's hard for me? I turned down college for my brothers-I would have even if Pony wasn't mentally unstable-but all I ask if for him to watch him, nothing more than that."

"Darry. . . " Two-bit softly spoke, ". . . Let us help you. If not for your sake, for Soda's then. He's starting to resent Ponyboy."

Darry scoffed, "Soda doesn't hate him."

"How would you know? He's confessed to me, Darry. He told me that he hated Ponyboy. He told me he felt trapped inside his own home."

Darry was lost for words. Soda was almost always an honest person and Darry could tell there was no trace of falsehood in Two-bit's words.

"You're going to drive him away, Darry. You'll be all alone if you and Soda don't do something about your relationship with each other. That's something Ponyboy DEFIANTLY does not need."

Darry looked down at his mug, the thirst he felt wasn't there anymore.

In fact, he felt sick.

* * *

Soda looked up at the, large brick building. It was really big with three stories tall. Windows looked to be closed with curtains over them.

He got this unknown sense of dread fuel over his whole body.

"Are you coming, Soda?" Miss Collins asked.

"Er, Yeah, I'm coming." He nodded. The two entered the building.

If Soda knew what he was about to see, he wouldn't have ever asked Miss Collins to take him here.

* * *

**Review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	9. Chapter 9

****I dedicate this story to: ****_Pinksugarrush_****. (The fan-fic author of: ****_Doll House_****) Honey, I hope this motivates you to write more and hopefully you will someday finish your story that I love so much.****

****Speaking of which. . . . haven't updated this in a while, might as well start now. :)****

**WARNING: GRAPHIC IMAGES OF HUMANITY AHEAD. **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

_Soda's P.O.V_

_Mom would come in and check on Pony at night. She'd make sure his covers weren't tousled, that his bar was secured and that he was peacefully dreaming. I'd keep my eyes shut the whole time._

_"I love you, Baby." She whispered. _

_Somehow, I always felt that sentence was never directed to me. _

"Alright, Pony." Darry sat down with Ponyboy at the living room table. Two-bit was next to Pony as he helped Darry organize cards.

"We're gonna' do some flashcards now."

"Wanna' wa-wa'sh Mickey!" Pony huffed, crossing his arms. Darry looked up, but it was Two-bit that intervened. " We're practicing cards now, Pones, you can watch Mickey later."

Darry could see the slight pain on Two-bit's face for having to miss his beloved cartoon character, but this was only proving to him to see how comitted Two-bit was.

"Alright, Pony. _Purple._ Can you say: Purple?"

"Pup'le."

"No, _Purple_. 'Er', Pony, 'er' "

"Pup'le."

"Er," Two-bit smirked. "Like a pirate, Pony. Say 'Er'

"Er." Pony tried. "Pur. . . .ple."

Darry smiled, "Again, only fast."

"Purple!" Pony shouted. Two-bit and Darry cheered while Pony smiled, calling out the words once more. "Now TV!" Pony smiled, sitting up.

"No, we're doing more than one, kiddo." Darry replied. "Clock. Say clock, Pony."

"C-"

Darry's eyes widened and he nearly dropped the cards while Two-bit cracked up laughing hard, "That certainly wasn't the word!" He was near tears, but he stopped seeing how Darry was glaring at him, but he tried his bed to contain his snickering.

Pony giggled.

"That's not funny, Pony. That's a bad word, baby. Now: Clock. With the 'L' sound."

"Cl'o-o-ock." Pony popped.

"Clock." Darry repeated, holding up the card.

"Clock!"

"Alright ten more to go Pony, then we'll do a new stack-"

"NOOO!" Pony whined, "Too much!" He gripped his head and started crying, demanded to watch his TV show and play with his toys. Darry sighed, seeing now what Soda was talking about. Maybe he had let Pony get off to easy. Well, he was certainly paying the price now.

"Pony, stop whining." Darry softly reprimanded.

Pony shook his head, crying louder and with a violent force, he pushed the cards off the table on to the floor. Darry turned to Pony and yanked the boy out of his chair, spanking him twice on his rear.

"_Now, I said stop!_" Darry yelled. Pony was blubbering with tears, his face was getting red. "Pony, you need a breather. Five minutes in the corner."

Pony fought Darry the whole way and even as he was being placed in the corner. Darry made his way back to the living room where Two-bit had picked up the cards.

"Right about now you would have walked in and yelled at Soda." He softly spoke. Darry frowned, "I wonder how that made Soda feel. Knowing Pony did something wrong, he might have lost his temper and diciplined him, and then you walk in a disrupt everything."

Darry nodded, "I know, I' know, I'm an ass. Don't rub it in." He sighed.

Two-bit smiled, "No, just pig-headed and don't listen. Oh! And bad timing."

Darry sighed sadly. When Soda came home, he owned him an apology. BIG time.

* * *

"And here we have our cafeteria." A nurse led Miss Collins and myself through out the building. It looked okay with pale green and white walls. I looked around nervously. The place looked bright and sunny with all it's windows open allowing fresh air inside, but I just had a bad feeling.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around.

"Well, this is the staff headquarters and clinic area." The nurse replied. "You won't be shown our patient areas."

I frowned, that's the whole reason why I came. "But, that's why I'm here." I replied. "I'm just looking to see if-for whatever reason-if Pony were to be here, I want to make sure it's live-able-"

"Honey." She turned, snapping at me. "We've been around for quite a long time. I think we know what we're doing."

I nodded slowly. Miss Collins put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Soda. These people will care for Pony and make sure he's happy."

"He's not being admitted, I'm just looking." I don't understand why I had to keep reminding these people that, I wasn't sending away my brother. It was just an idea for the back pocket.

"And why can't I see the patient area?" I asked.

". . . " The nurse turned around once again. "Because that would be a whole different situation for you. Now, shall we continue?"

She led Miss Collins and I to a room where she read pamphlets to me about the medication and care the "patients" would receive.

"A normal life for the average patient here is breakfast at seven-thirty, then after that we will give them free time to roam about or be given activities."

"Pony wakes up at eight and eats breakfast at nine." I replied, a little too harsh for my liking.

"Well, Pony will be put on a schedule, Dear. It's to teach them about being in routine." The nurse replied, "He already has one." I couldn't for the life of me, understand why I was so bitter. It might be the way she insisted and scowled at me, or this annoying itch I had; whatever reason, I didn't know.

"Lunch will be served and then after that is medication-which is taken daily-"

"Pony doesn't_ need_ medication. All he needs is help with his stuttering." I was fed up. Pony wasn't smart, but he sure didn't need all of this. He was fine with his own thing and schedule.

"We will give him medication, there's always something wrong with patients admitted here." She slurred. I stood up.

"Okay, look lady!-"

"Soda!" Miss Collins gasped, "Sit now!"

"I'm not a damn dog!" I yelled at her, before turning to the nurse. "I just wanted to look around! That was it! Now, I want to see the patient's area, please!"

The nurse sighed, folding her hands. "No one goes into the patient's ward without a doctor. But before that you need permittion and there's a waiting list." I groaned, walking away.

"Soda! Soda, come back!" Miss Collins called.

"I'm going home," I muttered.

"Well, I'll drive you then, just wait!"

"No!"

I ran away from her. Pretty soon I was running down hallways I didn't recgonize. I had found an exit, but a blood curtling scream stopped me in my tracks. I turned to look down a hallway with checkerboard flooring and white walls leading to two large dark green double doors. I squinted my eyes before another scream came into play.

I jumped.

"Hello?" I called.

I wasn't given an answer, but I could hear crying. Thinking someone was in trouble, I hurried down the hallway and opened the doors. I pulled myself back, covering my mouth with disgust as the sense to vomit from a putrid smell came to my nostrils. I heard the cry again and slowly opened the doors to stick my head inside and my eyes widened at the state of disgust.

The room was appaulling.

It was hot inside, the windows looked to be locked shut with bars on them. There wasn't much sunlight like in the clinic was. The beds looked to be falling apart, the mattresses had no pillows, no blankets, nor did they look like you could sleep on them. The room was infested with bugs, dust and human waste.

Inside were patients, some wern't fully clothed, some were as naked as the day they were born. Some were standing at freakish tall heights, looming over others that rolled on the ground in their own mess. Some patients were bent like pretzels, their feet touched the top of their heads. They all moaned, shirked, cried, screamed, yelled.

I immediately closed the doors and ran away from the room. Finding a garbage can, I hurled.

I huffed for a few moments, catching myself. I felt terror, disgust and sadness. I thought of all the times I had ever wanted Ponyboy to leave. I thought about how stupid I thought Darry was for tuning down places like this. I thought of all the anger, all the petty selfish-actions and emotions I had towards Ponyboy. I thought of the immature teenager that wanted his baby brother gone.

I felt sick again.

I blubbered with tears as I slowly walked away from the doors that had the gateway to Hell on Earth.

"Soda!" Miss Collins came rushing towards me. "Soda, never run off like that! Where were you?!"

". . . s-s-sorry, Ma'am. Felt sick." I replied, slightly lying.

She frowned, "Well, let's get you home. I don't want you to make a mess in the car now, you hear?" I nodded, following her to her station wagon outside.

I curled up in the back seat and felt tears come to my eyes as she drove me back to Tulsa.

Never in my life had I wanted to see my baby brother more than I do now.

* * *

**Review please. **

**-Kylelover101 **


	10. Chapter 10

****I dedicate this story to: ****_Pinksugarrush_****. (The fan-fic author of: ****_Doll House_****) Honey, I hope this motivates you to write more and hopefully you will someday finish your story that I love so much.****

****Speaking of which. . . . haven't updated this in a while, might as well start now. :)****

**WARNING: Language. **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

_Soda's P.O.V_

_"Soda, come here, please." Only being two years old, I listened and walked closer to my mother. She was back home but had someone with her, I noted. I looked at her, curiously. She had something in her arms, swaddled in a blanket. She lowered the object so I could see what she held. _

_A baby. _

_"This is: Ponyboy." She softly spoke. _

_"Pone. . . .boy." I muttered, the name foreign to me. _

_"He's your little brother, Soda. You have a big responsiblity that only you can handle." Of course when she said that, I got excited._

_"Wha' Mama?! What?" I smiled._

_"You have love him and care for him. He's your brother, so you gotta' protect him." My eyes wandered his little fatures. His nose, his tiny hands, his gaping mouth. _

_". . . bro'der?" I asked. I grinned ear-to-ear. "I love you, Pony."_

Pony. . . Pony. . .PONYBOY! I had ran as fast as I could from Miss Collins' car into our house. Miss Collins yelled at me, something about not forgetting next month's social-worker's meeting. When she left, I opened the door open with a bang and was surprised to see the house wasn't a total mess. Normally Pony's items are laying around everywhere and the TV was on. I looked around.

"Pony?" I called. Was he playing? He had to be. When he hears me, he's always jumping to me. I felt my heart lurch when I couldn't find anyone. Not Darry, not Pony, no one from the gang either.

Where did they go?

"Higher!"

I turned my attention to the back door, where outside I could see Darry and Pony under the tree, Darry was reading to him and letting Pony flip the pages.

Suddenly, I felt slightly annoyed as to what would come next. I knew Darry would "ground" me again, or he'd yell at me. I braced myself for the screaming to begin as I approached them.

"Soda!" Pony happily cried, getting up on his knees and hugging my thighs. I softly stroked the back of his hair and glance in Darry's point-of-view.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Darry sighed, closing the book. "Soda, be quiet." I frowned, lowering my head. ". . . and let me apologize."

_Huh? _

"Soda, I see now how much of a help you've been since Mom and Dad's passing and I'm sorry for not giving you credit where it's due." Darry softly admitted. I couldn't believe it. Darry is actually sorry? He is literally being calm and not hollering at me like he normally does.

"So, if you want to go out tonight, see a movie or hang out with Steve, it's fine." Darry smiled.

_What? _

"Uh. . ." I was speechless. For once, he wasn't accusing me (or I wasn't admitting to) doing things like shortening my responsibilities, or piling on a long list of chores.

"Well." I looked down at Pony, he was attempting to read, but the book was upside down. "I mean, it's okay. I'd rather stay home today." I shuttered at the memory of those poor people back at that horrible school. The mess, the cries, the moans. I swallowed, feeling sick. I held on to Pony a little tighter, but I don't think Darry was paying attention to my actions.

"Really? You sure?"

"Yeah, actually, let's come up with a plan to see who watches him." I started quickly, trying to get away from this subject as soon as possible.

"How about I watch him when you're working and when I'm working, we'll get someone else to. It'll be a lot easier." I admitted. I watched Darry frown and I knew I made a mistake, Darry has trouble trust issues when it comes to Pony. But yet again, Darry surprises me.

"Alright, we'll ask Two-bit. He seems to not mind watching Pony."

Two-bit? Two-bit doesn't mind? Was Darry on crack? "You sure?" I asked, not really believing his words.

"Yes, little-buddy." He smiled, ruffling my hair. He hadn't called me little-buddy in forever. Normally he leaves the pet names to Ponyboy.

Pony looked up smiling, "Hung'y?" He asked. Before I could reprimand Pony, Darry stepped up.

"No Pony, it's hungry. Try it, _Hun-gry_." I felt a small smile come to my mouth. I don't know what Darry put in his coffee this morning, but he better be drinking that stuff everyday.

"I'll cook," I stood up, smiling, "who wants chicken?"

* * *

Dinner was actually pretty smooth tonight. Even better than the time I showed Darry how Pony could feed himself. Tonight, Pony was not only feeding himself, but Darry and I got along, switching off and on doing dishes and helping Pony if he needed it.

Dallas and Johnny came over later to crash on the couch and watch TV with us after dinner. When Mickey Mouse was over, Pony needed a bath, which was another thing Darry helped me with. It was nice being in an environment where no one was screaming at the other; we were working together, like Mom and Dad used to. And things were perfect. I could feel any resentment, anger, frustration and depression I had, just wash off with the bathwater. It was slightly broken, but it's my family. And I loved it.

The phone started to ring and Dallas shouted that he'd get it.

"Alright, Pony. Time to get out." I smiled, holding a towel. Pony pouted, crossing his arms. "No! Wanna' play with my duckies!"

"You can play with them next time. I'll read to you." I bribed. It got him out of the tub and I was drying him off when Dallas came in.

"Darry. Telephone." Dallas spoke. Darry left while I brought Pony into his bedroom. "Alright, Pony. Let's get you dressed. I'll read you more of To Kill A Mockingbird." I put a warm sweatshirt on him and black sweat pants. I smiled while tucking him in and opening our book to the page where Darry left off this afternoon.

I started reading but stopped when I heard Darry talking into the receiver.

"No, I never gave him permittion to leave Tulsa!" He spoke, outraged and startled. I nervously bit my lip, that could only mean that the person on the other end of the line was Miss Collins. She had to of been telling Darry what happened today.

"I never wanted to send Ponyboy to any hospitals or care-facilities, more or less a school for the mental!"

I gulped. _Oh no, I'm dead._ I thought. I waited in silence, ignoring Ponyboy when he tugged on my shirt to keep reading. I couldn't hear anything but my heartbeat, the quick hitch in my breathing and Darry's strong, angry footsteps when the phone hung up.

Darry came into Pony's room and shot daggers at me.

"What in God's name possessed you to do that?!" He screamed, getting close to me. I gently closed the book and stood up to face Darry. I had to tell him my feelings, I had to tell him how I felt like I was drowning. If I told him that, he'd understand. He'd know I'd never do it again.

"Darry, let me explain-"

"Oh, I'd love to hear this! Do tell me Soda, what the HELL caused you to nearly give Ponyboy away!"

By now I could see Dally's shadow in the hallway, he must be standing by the door in case a brawl were to happen, which I didn't want to.

"Darry, I've been feeling stressed and-"

"Stressed?! You've been feeling Stressed?!" He nearly laughed. "Are you kidding me?! You were going to give him away because you FELT STRESSED?!"

I kept my mouth open agape.

"Darry-"

"Just-get out, Soda, JUST LEAVE!"

Darry pointed to the door and I glared at him. Obviously I wasn't wanted here, so why continue to stay? I marched out of the room to the front door, when I heard a squeak-

"Big-bro-'der!" I turned seeing Pony had ran after me. He reached out, tugging on my shirt tail. He had tears in his eyes.

"Don' go!" He begged, clutching to me as tightly as he could.

Maybe I should stay, he needs me. Of course, I wasn't thinking that when I shoved him off me and ran to the streets.

* * *

**Reviews? Any? Hopefully, we'll get this up to 100. That's my goal. Thanks for reading! More is coming! **

**-Kylelover101**


	11. Chapter 11

****I dedicate this story to: ****_Pinksugarrush_****. (The fan-fic author of: ****_Doll House_****) Honey, I hope this motivates you to write more and hopefully you will someday finish your story that I love so much.****

****WARNING: Language, suicidal thoughts. ****

****Diverging Patronus chapter 10 . ****

_I've been really drawn to this story and I really wanted to see how this would turn out. Its really good I like it a lot!_  
_I feel like I have a connection with Soda in this story, his and my life are kinda similar. I'm the youngest of three, but my older brother has autism, he has mental retardation called 22Q13 deletion (I think?) Its where he had something wrong with the 22nd chromosome, I know that much. He had multiple seizures when in the womb and had a tumor on the umbilical cord which caused the disability. My whole 20 years of life I have helped care for my brother, and if my brother was as high functioning as Ponyboy it would be a miracle (Developmentally he stopped at 15 months), _  
_So anyway, I do feel a connection with Sodapop because it isn't easy, and you do get looked over a lot. I have had to go to my softball games with my parents "watching" in the car because of my brother, and at the time you hate it, but, its just something. A lot of the ways you started the chapters triggered memories, so your spot on with a lot of this. _  
_My brother lives in a group home, it hasn't changed much, let me tell you, from the sixties? it's not as horrific but my brother has definitely been through some abuse..but he's in a better home, but how you described it in here! that's just horrific! I can't even imagine. _  
_I found funny, the thing with there mom flipping with the whole retard thing..if anyone says that near my family they'd get a split lip..the R word is taboo.._  
_I don't know why I spilled my guts like this...but I thought it might be of interest to you since your writing the story! but...eh more interesting then saying it was just a good chapter right?_  
_Well it was! Hope they clear things up with each other!_

_Update when ya can! :)_

****-Words can't express how I felt after reading this. Maybe I should go with the word: Inspiration. (seems it was the right one to use, since this chapter is up more quickly)- ****

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

_Pony's P.O.V_

_Where's Soda? Where's my big brother? I want him! I miss him! I just want Soda! I love Soda, he's my big brother and he loves me too! I know he does, he tells me. He sometimes makes me cry, but he's always there for me. I love Darry, Darry is gentle, but Soda is always there. _

_Always. . . _

"Gh'aaah!" I screamed, kicking a trash can. I really didn't care about anything right now. Everything was going so good! Pony was progressing and Darry was helping. I had a little piece of heaven and one phone call messed everything up! I hate Miss Collins. I hate that bitch!

_It was you who asked her to pick you up-_

"Shut up."

_It was you who had her drive YOU to the hospital-_

"I said, shut up!"

_It was YOU who wanted Ponyboy gone!_

"Leave me alone!" I cried, sinking to the cold cement on the empty street. It was dark outside, not a good time at night to be roaming around pissed off without a blade, or a heater, or a pipe, or without someone to back you up. Maybe I didn't care to an extent, that allowed me to think of suicide.

Blissfully floating away without a care in the world.

I sighed, shoving my hands into my pockets. I wanted to cry. I have taken so much crap from everyone, telling me of how good of a job I've been doing with watching Pony, or Darry telling me I'm not responsible, or having Miss Collins shove pamphlet after pamphlet down my throat. I was just sick of it and that phone call with Darry's yelling just made me snap.

I'll have a cigarette and then go back. I told myself, lighting one up. Smoking wasn't a habit I wanted to take up, I just did it to make me look cooler, but right now this little cancer-stick and I, are the best of friends. I continued to walk until I reached Sandy's neighborhood. I wasn't planning on seeing her, my feet just took me this way. It wouldn't hurt though. I smiled, knocking on her back door. Wouldn't she be surprised to see me, I thought.

The door opened and she looked startled.

"S-Soda?" She asked.

"Scared ya'?" I joked.

"Soda, you shouldn't be here." She softly warned, as if she didn't want me coming in, she blocked the entrance to the house.

"Why not? Your folks home or somethin'? Why can't I be at my own girlfriend's-" I was cut off by someone-another male-walking to Sandy's side.

"Hey, babe, who's this chump?" He wasn't a Soc, but he was dressed better than any Greaser. He stood next to Sandy, wrapping his arms around her. I glared at him than Sandy.

"Yeah, Sandy. Who is that chump, the ugly one right next to you."

"What did you call me, Grease-ball?" The other kid acted as if he were preparing for a fight, but Sandy stepped in. "ENOUGH!" She cried, "Soda, come with me. Rick, go back in the living room, I'll be there a short while." She led me to a parked car on in the drive way. I assumed it was Rick's.

"This his?" I asked, pointing to the Station wagon.

"Yes." Sandy answered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Than I guess I won't regret." I muttered, turning from her to zip down my fly. "SODAPOP!-" Sandy cried, jerking me away from the car. I snickered and she was fuming.

"You're acting just like one of those hoods!"

Maybe I was. Maybe it was the wrong thing to do-to try and piss on Rick's car. But why the hell not?

"Oh yeah? You're acting like a whore."

Sandy's face scrunched up and she looked as if she were about to cry. "I thought you were different, Soda. You just kept blowing me off for stupid reasons, though."

"Oh, you think I wanted to blow you off? Let me tell you something, _Sandra_. I'm working my ass off at The DX, taking care of my brother and trying to make time for you, but you go off and do that to me? Did ya' sleep with him yet? You tried every time you got, to throw yourself at me!"

I wasn't stupid, I saw the signs, she'd kiss me all the time, she'd slowly bring her hands in places, I just wanted to take something slow in life and enjoy it and she goes and does this to me. It's all her fault!

"I hate you." Sandy sobbed. "Go to Hell, Soda!"

"Been there already." I muttered, walking away from Sandy's house. This time, for good. I should have been angry, I should have been frustrated. But soon this turned to guilt. I found myself crying in the park, my head in my hands, resting on my lap. I was out of cigarettes and pocket-change.

I thought about walking home before I realized that I couldn't. Darry told me to get out. I couldn't go home. I sobbed, wiping away tears from my irritated eyes. I was tried. Emotionally, physically and mentally.

I wanted Mom and Dad.

I wanted the old Darry back.

I wanted Ponyboy to be normal.

I JUST WANT TO BE HAPPY.

* * *

"Should I help look for him?" Dallas asked Darry after Darry had calmed Pony down and put him to bed, but Pony refused to sleep, so Johnny offered to read to him till sleep came to the little upset, auburn. Darry felt like crap. He hated Soda for what he did to Ponyboy, for finding a way to get rid of Ponyboy. But he despised himself for being angry with him. Darry didn't know if he should feel disgusted with himself or not, but he did.

"No. Let him cool off. He'll come home eventually. I mean, Two-bit and Steve are already out there."

"You kicked him out, smart one." Dallas muttered, Darry sent a warning glare to him before realizing that he did, in fact, kick Soda out. What if Soda never came home? The thought sickened him.

"I'm a horrible, fucking, adult." Darry clenched his hands.

"No. I don't think so." Dallas sighed, "Just one bullshit occurrence after the other. Same with Soda." Before Darry could say anything, Two-bit and Steve entered the house.

"We couldn't find him." Two-bit admitted. "I checked Buck's, The DX and The Dingo."

"I went to Sandy's. She was crying, telling me she'd never wanted to see Soda ever again." Steve sat down. "What do we do now?"

What DID they do? Wait? What if he never came back? Call the cops? Naw, they wouldn't do anything. Greasers ran away all the time, they wouldn't so much as search one block and give up. For once, Darry didn't know what to do. When their parents died- it was an easy choice of taking care of his brothers, work hard and leave college. That was easier said than done, but it was his plan.

Darry stood up and the rest of the gang watched silently as Superman walked slowly to his room and gently shut the door.

Ponyboy sniffed, sitting up in bed. "Johnny?" He asked.

Johnny looked up from the third book he's read to Pony. He couldn't read the harder books Pony loved to listen to, so he had to go to the basic children's books. He put down Charlotte's Web and focused on Pony.

"Yeah?"

"So'da lef' . . . cause of me." Pony hiccuped. "All my fault."

"No, Pony. It's not your fault. Look, Soda might be home in the morning, maybe he went out for a walk." Johnny's reassurance wasn't helping Pony none. Pony curled deep into the covers of his bed and cried.

It was midnight when everyone fell asleep. But Ponyboy was still wide awake as he tip-toed out the front door.

He was going to find Soda and bring him home.

* * *

**Reviews? Any? Hopefully, we'll get this up to 100. That's my goal. Thanks for reading! More is coming! **

**-Kylelover101**


	12. Chapter 12

****Everyone, I've decided to make this the last chapter of: TEMPTATION. With my due date for my pregnacy coming up in less than two months (EEP!) I feel it will be unfair to those who are waiting for this story to finish while I'm on hiatus. ****

****Without further Ado. . . .I present the last chapter. ****

****Pinksugarrush. . . . never stop writing. ****

****WARNING: Language, and. . . AH! SOCS! ****

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

_Darry's P.O.V_

_I remember Dad sitting me down after the arrival of our new baby brother. While Mom showed Ponyboy off to Soda on the couch, Dad brought me into the kitchen. _

_"Darry," He said. "You're older than Soda, so you'll understand this better when I tell it to you. Darry, Ponyboy is going to be different, buddy. He's not going to be like the other boys and girls that you know. He's going to need some extra help with a lot of things. He's going to need you. And Soda. You gotta' promise me, Darry, that you'll always be there for each other."_

_". . . .I'm a big brother, Daddy. That's what I do."_

_That answer was so simple then. . . _

Ponyboy tripped over his shoe laces once again. He couldn't tie them because he didn't know how to. The white shoes hurt his feet because they were on wrong and his hands were scraped. But he had to not think about that. He had to find Soda.

"Find So'o'da. Get Big Bro'der." He muttered to himself. He knew Soda left because of him, he's always driving Soda away. Well, not this time. This time, he was going to find him and bring him home. Ponyboy looked down the dark streets and he cringed in fear; he was scared of the dark.

"Gotta' find So'da." He remembered. He shivered since he didn't bring his coat. Ponyboy tried to think of places Soda might go to. He talked about a girl named Sandy, but he didn't know where she lived. He bit his lip, frowning. He vowed not to return home unless he had Soda with him.

"Soda. . . Soda. . .Pop." He softly called, hoping Soda would answer to him. He whimpered and rubbed his hand son his arms, trying to get warm. He had continued to walk in the dead silent night along the street, calling out for Soda, hoping for a response and tried hard not to cry when it didn't come.

Ponyboy had been walking for a while before he felt his feet cramp and blister and he had to sit down. He sat on the curb close to the park and began taking his shoes off. His head jerked up when he saw lights flashing his way and the sound of an engine roaring, with the audible taunts:

"GREASER!"

I yawned, stretching my arms and wiggling to get comfortable on the concrete bench. I had no idea how Johnny could sleep on concrete, more or less, out in the open. It was cold, damp and every once in a while a fly would land on my head. I groaned, standing up to stretch my bruised back.

"Ugh, never doing that again." I groaned, walking away to see if I could crash at Buck Meril's.

***The Outsiders***

Ponyboy whimpered, seeing he was surrounded by a bunch of boys he didn't recognize.

"What the hell is it?" One sneered at him.

"Whatever it is, it's pretty messed up." A boy in a red varsity looked disgusted. Ponyboy didn't understand what they were doing, or why they were looking at him. He was the same, just like everyone else. At least, that's what his family always told him. Soda. . . he had to find Soda.

"M-M-Move." Pony stuttered.

One laughed, "What did you say? Huh, Grease-ball?"

"An _ugly_ one." The same boy in blue laughed to his friend. Ponyboy frowned. They were making fun of him! Ponyboy bit his lip.

"I sai'd move!" Pony tried to push past one but was shoved in response. Still tender from being thrown to the ground by Soda, Ponyboy yelped, jumping back.

"And what if I don't?" The Soc got in Pony's face. "Wha'cha gonna' do about it,_ retard!_"

Ponyboy gulped, fiddling with his fingers. He didn't like how the boy was in his face, calling him names. It hurt him. He wanted Sodapop.

"Com'on, tough guy." The boy shoved him and Pony stumbled, tripping backwards on his shoelaces. "Come here, hit me, I DARE YOU!"

Ponyboy glared up at the Soc and leaped up, kicking the Soc in the stomach. A fight beganand there were four of them, all holding Pony's arms and legs so he couldn't escape. Pony began screaming for someone to help him, but they stuffed his mouthwith a cloth.

"How about a hair-cut ya' freak?!" The Soc Pony kicke din the stomach grinned, flicking out his blade. "One right here, under the chin."

Pony's cries were muffled in the cloth as the Soc cut him.

Soda turned around the corner, rubbing his aching back. He was secretly vowing to never attempt to sleep on concrete benches when he heard someone screaming.

"Get him in leg!"

"He's squirming!"

Soda ran around the corner as quickly as he could and gasped seeing Five Socs manhandling his little brother. He had no time to think of how this all happened, he had to get five varsity Socs off his little brother!

"Stop! Stop it!" Soda cried, getting in the middle of it all. It did nothing and he wormed his way to pulling Socs away from his little brother.

"I said_ knock it off!_"

The fighting stopped, but only for a moment. "And who the hell are you, some weak imitation of a Hero?"

"That's my little brother, you dipstick! He's got Autism!" Soda crouched down to Ponyboy, he helped him sit up and Pony held Soda tightly. "Big bro'der."

Soda took notice of Pony's neck, gently taking two fingers and pressing them against it and pulled away seeing a nice amount of blood on his index and middle finger. He turned, giving the Socs a vicious glare.

"Stay down, Pony." Soda growled.

"Get 'em Big Bro'der! They hurt me!" Pony emphasized on the word hurt as Soda cracked his knuckles. The Soc who cut Ponyboy chuckled, walking up to Soda.

"Think you can take all five of us on, Grease-ball?!" He growled.

"You messed with my family." Soda grit, cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna' murder your asses!"

Soda's odds were five-to-one, an unfair fight, but he didn't care. He ended up with a bloody lip, a swollen eye and he was sure his wrist was sprained, but he didn't care; he fought like a lion, sending the Socs running away from the "greasy-maniac"

Ponyboy leaped on to Soda, star-fishing him into a hug. "Soda! You. . . you. . you're b-brave!"

"Ponyboy." Soda chocked, trying not to cry. "What the hell are you doing out here?" He hissed, "Do you have any idea what Darry's gonna' do when he finds out you're gone?!"

Ponyboy sniffed, "Come home. . . " He begged. "Need you!"

Soda gently stroked the back of Pony's head, pulling him into a hug. He asked himself, Did he even want to go home? Darry made it perfectly clear by kicking him out that he wasn't needed anymore. Pony's whimpers turned into Sobs.

"Can't. . . .loose anymore." He cried. "Mama. . . . Daddy. . . Can't loose Soda! I can't. . . I-I. . . you're my Big brother!"

Soda's lips turned into a cured smile. "Com'on. Let's go home." He softly replied, walking hand-in-hand with Ponyboy.

They arrived home the same time the first break of daylight was starting to peak. Soda was about to open the door when it was yanked open. It was Two-bit.

"Soda!" He cried, smiling. "And. . . Pony? What the?"

"Long story," Soda answered. "Is. . . is Darry home?"

"Yeah, he's here. Ponyboy, come inside, let's get you washed up. What happened, Soda?" Two-bit asked, leading Ponyboy to the bathroom. "We got jumped, Socs." Soda answered, he was going to continue but he stopped seeing Darry standing in the kitchen.

He looks like crap, Soda noted. Probably didn't sleep well.

There stood Darry, dumbfounded and he looked silly with his hair uncombed and his Jacket on inside out- as if he were in a hurry.

"P-Ponyboy!" Darry asked. "Soda?"

Soda went to talk but Pony beat him to it! "I found him!" Pony cried out, laughing. "Soda's home!" Darry got a good look at beaten up, bruised and broken Sodapop. Soda jammed his thumbs into his pockets, his wrist hurt a lot, but he ignored the pain. Two-bit led Pony out of the room so it was just Soda and Darry.

"Hi." Soda softly replied, looking away.

"Soda." Darry started,"I . . " Soda could hardly believe that Darry, hard-as-nails, stubborn, loud Darry, was almost neer tears. "I didn't think you were coming home. I. . . " Darry felt tears dripping from his blue eyes and Soda bit his tongue.

"I thought I lost you, like Mom and Dad."

Soda raced to Darry, wrapping his arms around Darry and Darry held on for dear life. All the frustration melted away. There was no more anger, or hate. All that remained was forgiveness and a promise to work together, for the sake of the family. Soda realized that Darry did care. He was only hard on him, because he felt like he was walking on a thin thread and the slightest mistake could have Pony or Soda taken away form him. Soda understood now.

* * *

**6 months later. . . **

"I love you!" Pony screamed, louder than necessary, but I was used to it.

"Not possible, I love you!" I snuggled with Pony. Ponyboy giggled, but soon stopped, frowning. I took notice of this. "What's wrong, Ponyboy? You okay?"

"Soda. . .will you be here tomorrow?" Ponyboy had been asking me this for months ever since I ran away. I felt bad for him, but every night before he went to sleep, I always reassured him that I would never leave him. I've forgotten all about dropping him off at some clinic or school and leaving him, after what I witnessed, I'll admit it was hard to let Pony out of my sight.

"Of course, Ponyboy. And the day after that, and the next day, and then the next for a million years!" I promised, tucking him into bed.

Things were really different around here. Ponyboy had been making good progress with his speech, he feeds himself and last month we taught him how to wash and dress himself. With Two-bit maturing, he actually applied for a job and has been living with us to support out income. We finally had enough money to send Ponyboy to A Special School for other children like him. Ponyboy likes writing, something he used to loath.

"Now, it's bedtime, you gotta' wake up tomorrow, cause it's a special day tomorrow." I smiled.

"MY BIRTHDAY!" Pony wiggled about. I nodded back, stroking hair away from his eyes.

"Yeah, you'll be fourteen this year, aren't you excited?"

"Yes! Yes! I wan' cake and everyone to be here!" Ponyboy started listing off other things he wanted, like for Darry and me to get off early and to play football with him.

"Well, we'll see when tomorrow comes, won't we?" I spoke. "Now, close your eyes Ponyboy. Time to sleep."

". . . .You'll be here tomorrow, right?" He asked, yawning.

I nodded, flipping on his nightlight. "Forever and ever." I promised. And I would. I'd make sure of it.

_The Doctors told us it's a miracle Pony made it to fourteen. I was drafted into Vietnam shortly after Thanksgiving. I returned three years later. Doctors were baffled when Ponyboy made it to eighteen. On that very night, Ponyboy smiled wishing me a goodnight as we parted ways to our rooms. _

_He didn't wake up the next morning. Darry and I mourned his death for three days. It was hard that first year without that special little guy to follow me around, to want to be with me. But, hopefully, he was at peace. Maybe he was even with Mom and Dad. Maybe he's got a normal brain and he's always happy. _

_If that's the case, than who am I to cry about that?_

* * *

**Pinksugarrush, never, ever stop writing. It'll be your canvas of expression, hope, revel and inspiration. **

**Thank you all. Thank you, thank you, thank you. **

**Leave a review, please. :) **

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
